


Relay the Message

by WhatHistoryForgets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Hange/Nanaba friendship, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHistoryForgets/pseuds/WhatHistoryForgets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange's friends and co-workers find out that they are dating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner for... Whaaat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Levihan modern day AU.. I'm going to say it's pretty OOC. Just an idea that came to me one day. The chapters will be sporadic in length and posting. 
> 
> I do not own SnK
> 
> Erwin has created a company dedicated to renewable energy and cleaning the environment. Levi, Hange, Mike, and Petra work for Erwin. Oluo works as a manager at a office supply store (where he met Petra and Levi). Nanaba is a personal trainer (she went to college with Hange... which is where they both met Mike).

To say they were surprised just wouldn't be accurate. They were downright shocked. So shocked that all four of them were rooted in their positions and haven't moved an inch in about two minutes, much to the displeasure of the other patrons walking the streets on this fine autumn night. But they couldn't explain what they were looking at, yet, there was no denying what was right in front of them.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Petra?" asked Nanaba

"Not sure. This just doesn't register. My brain hurts." Petra replied

"I don't have words..." mumbled Oluo

Mike just continued to stare nodding in reply.

 

The four of them rarely visit this side of Sina. High class stores and five star restaurants line the streets. The people that walk them actively flaunt their wealth and although none in the group are doing too shabby, they definitely don't make that kind of money. Add the fact that most of them can't handle the snobby attitude and you get a group of friends that basically avoid the, what they call, diamond district of town.  


But tonight was a special occasion. Petra and Oluo were celebrating their second wedding anniversery and just announced that Petra was pregnant with the couple's first child. The couple decided to invite a few close friends out to a fancy dinner for the evening.  Petra wanted to go to a nicer restaurant closer to home, but Oluo insisted... mumbling something about how they'll never have another dime to spend on themselves... or something like that. Mike and Nanaba said yes immediately. Gunther and Eld, Oluo's closest friends from work, would meet them at the restaurant. Erwin was going to meet them, but be a bit late. Oluo even invited Levi, because he's never truly gotten over that infatuation from their few encounters, but Levi declined stating he'd be leaving town that day. And Hange, well they've been having trouble getting in touch with Hange for the past few months, but with a message left with Moblit, her assistant, at her lab with the order of 'show up here at this time or else' they had hoped she'd make an appearance.

 

After a few more minutes of complete gawking the spell was broken.

"Guys, we have a reservation to keep and the restaurant is just past where they're sitting." plainly stated Petra.

"Oi, what are we going to do?" askedOluo

"Are you kidding me? This was your idea! We're going to the restaurant!" yelled Petra

 

Mike and Nanaba continued to stare.

“I just can't believe they're out here... together."

"Do you think they're on a date?" Asked Mike.

"What!? They're just at a tea shop... although I guess that could be some type of first date." answered Nanaba. "I won't believe that. She would have told us." Nanaba spoke to herself before becoming lost in her thoughts.

"If they are on a date it doesn't seem to be going well." Added Oluo rather simply

"Maybe they just ran into each other? I mean after that first night I really couldn't see them making plans." Added Petra

 

***flashback***

_The company just made a deal with a giant (and influential) financial backer that would set the stage for a positive year. The first few years at the company were tough. The last two have been stable, but Erwin isn't looking for stability. Erwin's goal is to uplift the country and that doesn't happen if people haven't heard of your company's name past Sina. The entire company was abuzz with life after hearing the news and Petra knew she had to throw a company celebration.  After printing invitations for each employee Petra hand delivered them with a smile and an 'I hope to see you there!'. The excitement was clear on each person's face. After making her way to Erwin's office Petra was pleasantly surprised to find Levi there as well._

_"Perfect! I'm glad you’re here. Here you are." She hands an invitation to Levi, "And one for you sir."_

_"What is this?" Asked Levi_

_"Well if you opened it you would know." responded Petra. Levi continued to look at her blankly._

_"It's an invitation to a company party to celebrate our latest financial victory." Petra pumped her fist and smiled wildly. Not many people knew how truly dedicated she was to this company._

_Levi pushed the invitation back to her hand. "No thanks."_

_"What! Levi, every employee is invited and I may not understand exactly what you do, but you do work for this company. You should come!" Erwin just smiled and let out a soft chuckle at the beginning of Petra's impassioned speech. "You haven’t attended one company function yet! I organize these functions in order for the employees to get to know one another. TO BUILD SYNERGY! Don’t keep us from reaching our goal." Petra spoke powerfully._

_Erwin couldn't contain his laughter by the time she finished. "Take the invitation Levi. Don't worry Petra. Levi will attend your party."_

_"Thank you sir." Petra leaves with victory in her eyes._

_"Are we rescheduling then?" Levi questioned as the door shut._

_"Seems so. I like what she said about building synergy." replied Erwin._

_Levi just grunted in response._

 

_*at the party two weeks later*_

 

_Everyone attended the party. It was the biggest get together they've had to date. Everyone was having a good time. Except for Petra that is, who continuously ignored her date to stare at the door._

_"Where is he?"_

_"Oh chill out..." SighedOluo  
"Petra, enjoy the party you arranged. This is wonderful and everyone is having such a good time. A job well done." Complimented Erwin._

_"You said he would be here... Synergy!"_

_"I said he would be here and he will be. Look around Petra. Everyone is in high spirits. Once again, a job well done."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_She's not sure when he slipped in, but she finally noticed him at one of the tables in the corner looking bored out of his mind. She couldn't take it. Erwin was right. EVERYONE was having a good time and she wasn't going to let one person bring them down. Petra took it on as her mission to get Levi to interact with the rest of the employees. So stalk forward she did._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Attending a party." Levi answered flatly._

_"Go socialize. Meet some of your coworkers. Mingle!"_

_Levi just stared blankly._

_"Don't just sit there! Go!" Every word Petra spoke seemed to get louder. Which drew the attention the guests closest to the table._

_"Whoa, Petra. What's up?" Asked Hange after skillfully maneuvering herself to Petra's side. "Who's your short friend? I thought you brought Oluo as your date?"_

_Levi looked up quickly studying this new addition to the conversation while she seemingly searched around the room for Petra's husband. He could not say he was impressed. The woman clearly came straight from work as she was wearing a dirty lab coat and her hair was all over the place. He could see from his seat that her glasses were dirty and appeared to have been taped together on one of the arms. Hange didn't seem to notice the reaction her comment caused Petra. Petra was fuming and about to burst._

_"UGGGH! You see! She doesn't even know you work with us because you never socialize!" Petra finally bursts. That caught Hange's attention... and pretty much the rest of the population in the corner._

_"Oi, Shorty, you work with us?"_

_"I work for Erwin, shitty glasses."_

_And that was that... for the entire five minutes of their first conversation Hange and Levi threw insult after insult at one another. And although they never raised their voices it definitely drew some attention. As far as Petra was concerned Synergy was ruined._ **Thank. You. Levi.**

_Mike, Nanaba, and Oluo caught sight of the 'conversation' that was happening and started to head over to see if they could help out._

_"Mike." Erwin called out._

_"Yeah, I'm going to stop them." He answered assuming Erwin wanted him to end the battle since he was friends with Hange, he recommended her to Erwin when he was looking for a scientist, and civil with Levi._

_"That's okay. Just give this to Levi and tell him the plan has changed." Erwin handed the envelope to Mike and walked away._

_Mike continued over to the quarreling pair. Petra looked like she was going to pull her hair out while Hange and Levi continued their insult battle. Oluo couldn't smother all his laughter at some of the comments and Nanaba stood shocked that someone could insult her best friend (since high school) like that._

_"Oi, Levi!" Both Levi and Hange stopped to look at Mike. "Erwin said this is for you and to tell you the plan has changed."_

_Without a word Levi took the envelope as started walking away. Petra recognized the envelope as one of Erwin's set of instructions from when she used to be the one to deliver the envelopes as she was initially hired to be Levi's assistant. The job ended up being temporary as Petra couldn't take Levi's intense organizational system in an office he barely used, but through their frequent (and unnecessary) trips to the office supply store down the street Petra met her husband, Oluo. However, no more than three months later Erwin promoted Petra to office manager and went back to handling Levi directly_ _. Recognizing what Levi receiving an envelope meant Petra stepped in his way._  
  
"Wait, you can't leave. Wait ‘til it's over." Petra whined.

_"You heard Mike. The plan has changed." Levi began to step around her, but stopped just for a moment, "Have a good night." he said expressionless as usual and left._

_Mike cracked up. Oluo was a little lost... and Nanaba, Hange, and Petra were baffled and upset all for different reasons._

**_~end flashback~_ **

 

Separately they all took in the scene before them. Hange's slumped shoulders and dull expression. Levi's indifferent expression.

Again they each became lost in their thoughts. No one knowing how long they had been standing there. 

"Wait! Isn't he supposed to be out of town?" Petra again yelled atOluo.

"Quiet down!"Oluo yelled back, "and yeah. That's what he said anyways."

"That bastard! He lied to us! The stupid monotone neat freak lied to us! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Uh, Petra. I think the hormones are getting to you." Replied Nanaba.

Mike took in a big breath and sniffed the air around him. Something was changing. "Alrighty guys. The reservation time is approaching and we're never going to get any answers just standing around here."

They didn't get more than a few steps before hearing Hange squeal, slightly bouncing in her chair clearly in response to something Levi said. Hesitating not more than second Mike put his nose to the air and a grin on his "Well now we really need to get over there." That seemed to pull everyone together and together they moved forward. Targets in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really OOC. I know, but I follow inspiration. So.. in this case (and if future chapters) my characters seem to be a bit verbally aggressive. oh well.


	2. Unsure

_Meanwhile..._

 

Are you kidding me?! ** could be heard in the distance

Levi glanced around.

"What's the matter?" asked Hange. They haven't been at the tea shop long, but most of it was in silence. Typically Hange could handle his silence. Levi’s not incredibly chatty by nature and she usually talks enough for the both of them, but tonight he was leaving to go across the country on another one of Erwin's expeditions.

Levi looks back towards Hange. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"Oh.. So how long are you going to be gone this time?" Hange asked looking into her tea.

"I'm not sure. As long as it takes I suppose."

"Oh." Was all Hange could manage. Hange took a giant gulp of tea causing some to drip down her chin.

"Geez Shitty glasses. Could you be any more of a slob?" Hange laughed at this. It wasn't her usual laugh, but it hid her sadness well. "If you keep drinking all this tea you won't have an appetite for dinner." Hange looked up at Levi. His face was impassive as ever, but his eyes showed a hint of concern. This warmed her probably more than it should have, but he told her he was no good at these sort of things at the beginning. Hange looked towards the road with a soft smile. That's when they caught her attention.

"Oh look Levi. There they are!" She said pointing to the two couples across the street. "I wonder what they're doing just standing there. What do you think?" Hange looked back at Levi who never stopped looking at her.  Suddenly nervous Hange began to speak more. "Do you think I should go over to them? They look lost in thought... or maybe just lost? Levi, what do you think I should do?"

"Hange."

"They're not moving... Maybe I should go meet them..."

"Hange."

"Or are they waiting for others. I don't know."

"Hange."

"They didn't tell me who was going, you know. Maybe I -"

"Hange" Levi said a bit more sternly while sitting up straight.

Hange looked at him apprehensively.

Levi sighed, "We chose this tea shop because they would have to walk by it to get to the restaurant. We chose to sit outside so that we wouldn't miss them walk by. Even if they are waiting for others they still have to walk by."

Hange brought her hand up to her hair, "Right." she laughed while pulling a few strands from her unusually tame ponytail. "You're right. I just-"

"Hange" Levi interrupted again. "How about when I return you take me on that tour of your lab. The project you've just started sounds most appealing so far."

Hange's eyes lit up at the thought of showing Levi her lab. She's been trying to get him to visit her at work for months with no luck. Since the company has begun expanding the labs had stayed while the office location got a new building. Now that Erwin's office was in a new location Levi and Hange were rarely in the same place. Not that Levi spent a lot of time in the office anyways. He was often travelling for whatever task Erwin assigned him. "Really? That would be great!" The brightness left almost as quickly as it appeared. "But we might be done with this project before you return. I don't know what the next one is. It might not be as appealing to you." Hange said her voice growing quieter with each word.

Her previous project was a killer. Super long and super boring is how she described it, but it was something that needed to be done and she was never one to turn away research. But getting Levi to visit her while she's doing something she calls boring probably wasn't the best approach on her part. In fact, she hasn't been able to see or talk to most of her friends. Instead opting to stay in the lab as long as possible to finish such a boring project sooner rather than later.

"Then I'll just have to finish before you." Levi stated plainly taking her out of her thoughts. He watched the light return to her eyes. Her current project was new and exciting and sure to end quickly which only added that much more weight to his words.

She squealed loudly and a few of the other patrons at the tea shop cast glares her way, not that she noticed. Her smile reached ear to ear as she began reviewing her current project plan, no doubt to give Levi a timeline to follow, not that he hasn't heard it all before. While looking at her smile he couldn't help but let a small smile of his own slip, but it did not last long as he noticed the movement from across the street. His listless expression returned to his face.


	3. Bozado Party of...

"Hange!!" Nanaba yelled running up and hugging her friend. The group chuckled at the sight while Levi just stared. Now everyone in the area was glaring at them, but Hange was smiling so he made a point to return the glares causing the others to quickly turn away. Sure they were loud and a bit eccentric, but they were her friends and he wouldn't let the socialites look down on them.

"Well look-y here." Petra said gesturing to the two at the table.

"I Know. I know." Hange said. The others inhaled awaiting an explanation, "I look weird in this dress!" Expectation left their faces instantly. "But I put it on for you Petra! I swear." Hange continued without noticing her friend’s disappointed faces.

"I wasn't sure about the color but..." Hange continued to ramble on about her outfit and the others listened on just glad to see their friend.

But it was getting close to their actual reservation time... which was the same time Levi was supposed to meet with Erwin before heading to the airport.

"Zoe." Levi Spoke. Hange looked over to Levi, but continued talking. "I have to get going." He spoke looking directly at her. He turned towards the others "And I believe you have a reservation to keep."

That snapped them all out of it.

"Oh right! Can't be late! Oh man we only have a few minutes to get there... ugh. And we left with so much extra time!" Petra exclaimed.

"She acts like it's not right around the corner." Whispered Mike to Nanaba who mumbled in reply "Hormones."

"At least walk with us to the restaurant Levi." Suggested Oluo. The others turned to look at him and he shrugged in agreement.

 

The walk to the restaurant was brief and the group arrived just on time. Surprisingly the restaurant was not ready for them. Just a few more minutes they would have to wait. The females pulled Hange to a bench to catch up. Her last project took six months and she has neglected her friends for that time. While Hange was pulled away, Oluo and Mike stuck up a conversation with Gunther and Eld who had just arrived leaving Levi pretty much to himself. Knowing he was already late, Levi waited for an opening in the conversation to say his goodbyes.

 

"Seriously, you've been ignoring us and I hated every moment of it" Whined Nanaba, "If I heard Mike say one more time that you were completing important research I probably would have freaked!"

"Exactly! With us not being in the same building anymore we need to put more effort into getting together. That does not happen when you rarely leave the lab!" Exclaimed Petra.

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's just that project was so boring. I had to finish it as quickly as possible or I was going to go insane. Plus with moving and-"

"Oh that's right! I forgot you moved into a new apartment!" Nanaba interrupted.

"How is it? Do you like it?" Added Petra

"You have to have us over, like ASAP" Nanaba declared.

"Agreed."

Hange looked up to see Levi give the slightest shrug and nod of his head. "Sure! Maybe you guys can come by next weekend?"

"Great!" "Perfect!" Both replied.

Levi took this chance to interrupt their conversation. "I'm sorry ladies. I have to go." Petra and Nanaba looked up slightly startled of his presence. Levi pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. "I just wanted to give you this. Congratulations Petra." And without waiting for a reply Levi walked away.

"I really don't get him." Petra whispered.

Nanaba nodded in agreement while Hange just stared at his retreating form while reviewing her project plan once again in her mind.

"Bozado reservation. You're tables are now ready." called out one of the wait staff.

 

Dinner went on smoothly with everyone catching up and having a good time. Erwin arrived right before they ordered dinner and easily joined the conversation. The two couples' forgot their earlier shock while the topic of conversation was placed on what each knew about babies. Nanaba and Hange shared horror stories from their high school babysitting days and the laughs went on into the night. Erwin left before dessert, but offered the couple his deepest congratulations followed by a "we're going to have to hire you an assistant Petra so that someone can hold down the fort while you're on leave." The rest stayed for a while longer talking about nothing in particular. When the evening finally came to a close the women went to sit outside while the Oluo went to figure out the bill.

"So Hange," spoke Petra with a glint in her eye. "I was so glad you could come. I wasn't sure you got the message and you haven't been answering you phone."

"Oh! That reminds me. I need all your numbers again. I got a new phone and haven't had time to update it." Hange laughed sheepishly.

"Well that explains it...” mumbled Petra.

"What happened to your other phone." asked Nanaba

"Well it sort of died... Like really died. Like had an accident in my lab died." Hange murmured the last bit. "Anyways, it was unsalvageable... so I had to get a new one, but they couldn't upload any of my contacts or anything... But Moblit's a great assistant. You can always leave a message with him and I'm sure to get it. In fact he was hounding me about this dinner party all week. I'm surprised he didn't show up to make sure I attended." Hange let out a real laugh this time.

"Speaking of which... I was surprised to see you and Levi sitting together so amicably." spoke Petra with a sly grin on her face.

"Why?" Hange asked. Both Petra and Nanaba looked at her like she was crazy. "He said we should wait for you guys at the tea shop because you would have to walk by to get to the restaurant." Hange repeated Levi's words from earlier, "He also said that he wanted to hand deliver that envelope to you because you always make an effort to hand deliver everything, Petra."

With Hange's response the attention shifted back to Petra and the envelope Levi had given her earlier. "Oh that's right. I almost forgot about it." Petra pulled the envelope out of her purse.

"Well now you have to open it." Stated Nanaba.

"Are you sure? He could have at least let me open it before leaving. Should I wait?"

"Wait? You're kidding me, right? Whatever it is you can thank him or punch him when he returns." said Nanaba.

Petra chuckled, "You're right." Petra tore open the envelope. Inside was a simple handwritten card. As she opened it a gift card fell into her lap. The card read Congratulations on the front. Inside read 'I hear babies need sleep too.' Petra snorted, again mumbling that she doesn't understand that man. When she looked closer at the gift card she was shocked. It was a $500 gift card to a store that specializes in baby furniture. She now understood that Levi had given them this gift with the intentions of them to use it to buy a crib. Petra began to cry. "That bastard! He could have at least let me open it before leaving." She repeated.

"Oh my gosh. Why are you crying?" Nanaba freaked. Hange took the card and gift card giving a short chuckle to what was written before handing it over to Nanaba.

Nanaba's eyes widened. "$500! Oh wow. You'll definitely have to look up when he's returning and give that short weirdo a nice pat on the back." Petra started to cry a bit more. "Ah! What'd I say?"

"I- I- I can't look it up. Who knows when he'll be back."

"I thought you were the office manager?"

"I am." Snapped Petra, "But Levi has always been on Erwin's schedule." she whimpered. "And he just sends him off. No one ever knows when he'll be back." The tears started falling again.

"It's okay Petra." Hange cooed while rubbing Petra's back. "He should be back within a month."

Both Petra and Nanaba's eyes snapped up to Hange at once. "And how do yo-"

"Petra!" Oluo yelled, practically falling out of the restaurant's doors. "You officially have the best boss ever! We have to thank him somehow!" Mike, Eld, and Gunther trailed behind the man smiling.

"What?" All three women asked.

"Erwin paid for dinner... And tipped the waiters to not allow any of us to change the payment." Mike filled in... And Petra's tears began rolling again.

Oluo and Nanaba began to freak out together. "Seriously Petra? You're not that far along, it can't be just the hormones, can it?" questioned Nanaba.

"Ah, why? why are you crying? Babe?"

"First Levi! Now Erwin!" she choked out in between sobs.

All the men looked confused. Hange handed Oluo the card and gift card. "$500! What!"

"..So we can *sniffle* buy a crib." Petra spoke finally calming down.

Oluo took the opportunity, "We really have such great friends. Thank you guys for coming tonight and celebrating with us. You really are the best." he said to all of them. And after a few more sniffles Petra squeaked out a Thank you and everyone parted ways on a happy note.

 

"Hange girl." Nanaba said while walking with Mike. "Do you need a ride home? Don't forget you're going to have us over your new place."

Hange smiled. "Yes. NEXT weekend. You in Mike?"

Mike smiled then looked towards Nanaba who gave him a pointed look. "Next time. You guys should have you girl time first."

"Good boy." Nanaba laughed while patting Mike on the back. "So how about that ride, Hange?"

"I'm all set. I'll take the rail and walk the rest of the way."

The walk to rail was quiet and comfortable between the three friends. Mike and Nanaba watched Hange go after making her promise to text them when she got home safety.


	4. I Still Can't Believe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Nanaba's conversation on the car ride home.

"I still can't believe he did that." Nanaba commented breaking the silence.

"Who? Levi or Erwin?" Asked Mike

Nanaba gave him that look again. "Right. Levi. Well it's like I've told you before... He's awkward not Evil."

The look remained on her face. "Move the 'L' to the end and Levi becomes Evil."

"Seriously Nana." Mike laughed.

"Yes, Seriously. Listen. L-E-V-I... move the L to the end it becomes E-V-I-L. Coincidence? I think not!"

"You're absurd. He's just shy. A bit blunt when he speaks. A tad bit of an asshole, but deep down he cares." Mike laughed between statements as the expression on Nanaba's face never changed, but she couldn't keep it together. She let out a small chuckle.

"I just don't get what his deal is. Like tonight? Why bother coming just to deliver that card? He could have left it on her desk, asked someone else to do it, or you know... just waited until he came back."

Mike let out another laugh. "Levi's particular about things. I'm sure there was probably multiple reasons why he came tonight."

"Hange said something about he said he wanted to hand deliver it. Weird, right?"

"Well.. Petra makes a point to hand deliver all the invitations to each function she hosts for the company. Maybe it was his way of acknowledging her effort."

"Still... like what's up with him? I mean, do you know when he's coming back? Petra was in tears over not knowing. What is he even doing? Erwin I can understand. Paying for dinner is totally a him move. Leaving early after arriving late, again a him move, but Levi.. seriously?"

"Honestly I have no idea. That's the answer you're looking for, right?" Nanaba pouted in response to Mike's answer. "I don't know when he'll be back. Hell, I don't even know where he went. I do know that Erwin was late because he was meeting with Levi before he left.. and I can guess that he left early to check on his status. But I have no idea what he does. Everything Levi is connected to Erwin whims."

"How can you trust him if so much is a mystery?"

"I trust him because I trust Erwin and Erwin trusts him. I trust him because when he's around he'll come listen to my presentations because he thinks they're interesting. I trust him because he hand delivers cards and is dedicated to this company. He's been around more often for the past month. I've had a few really good conversations with him.  He's really smart and seems to know the ins and outs of Rose. We all have our quirks Nana.  "

"Yeah. Well.. I don't. I don't trust him." Nanaba replied and Mike knew that was the end of it.


	5. Find out, fall out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Hange is nervous about having guests over.

Hange was freaking out. Petra and Nanaba were going to be over any minute. Omelet, Hange's dog and reason she had to move out of her last apartment, was all over the place equally as anxious. Hange felt totally unprepared. She never thought her first invited guests to his home would be while he was away. Correction their home. She still had to get used to that. Hange and Levi had only been dating eight months before she moved in with him. It wasn't like she hadn't stayed over a night or two in that time, but still. This was his space. His neat, clean, all his ducks in a row, all his papers in their place, not a spec of dust to be found space and she was her whirlwind merged with a hurricane self. He's spent a night or two over at her place too. He knew what she was capable of and still he opened up his home to her. For the past week being his home has been comforting to her while he has been away, but now that she's having guests over Hange suddenly feels alone.

 

_***flashback*** _

_Hange's lease was coming up and her last landlord decided he was going to raise the rent a ridiculous amount for Hange to keep her pet. Supposedly he was getting complaints from neighbors about the noise and although Omelet is generally quiet Hange was gone for longer periods of time during he last project and she could not be sure Omelet didn't whine during those times.  It's not that she couldn't afford the higher rent. It was more of the principle of it all. She was not going to pay almost double in rent to live in a dingy one bedroom apartment with worn out appliances and chipping paint. It just wasn't happening. Apparently that's what her landlord was counting on because all he said was that it was her choice and she has to be out by the end of her lease. Which gave her less than 30 days to find a new place. With her dull, boring project taking up most of her time she was pretty much giving up hope._

_After practically begging, Levi took Omelet for Hange while she searched for a place and continued her long nights on her research. It wasn't until she had less than 10 days left and was visiting Omelet (and Levi of course, but mostly Omelet) that Levi blurted out an awkward 'You can stay here with me.' Everything froze in that moment and she couldn't be sure if she was just overworked, completely stressed, or just tired because for once should couldn't tell if he was serious or not._

_"Just until I find a place?" she questioned._

_"Well yeah.... Or you could just move in?" He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore._

_Hange was still trying to get a good read on him, but to him the silence was maddening. T_ _hen he started rambling, "You know I have an extra bedroom if you don't feel comfortable sharing. Omelet seems comfortable here and I kind of like having him around. I_ _t'd also be easier to see each other when you have these long projects or when Erwin's got a busy schedule for me."_

_When he kept going... Yes, that's when she knew he was 100% serious. When quiet, observant, and indifferent Levi starts rambling it must be serious._

_She couldn't help the excited squeal that left her mouth. She followed that up with jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist while planting soft kisses all around his face. She feels safe as his strong arms hold her up and it doesn't feel the least bit awkward despite their height difference. Only after she stops kissing him does he let her put her feet back on the floor. They make plans to move her in the following weekend and Hange reluctantly gives in to Levi's pleas to start packing for her. But he swears he won’t throw anything out without permission and she trusts him. He mentions having called to get quotes of storage lockers for the things she won't need and that's when she realized he's spent more time thinking about this than she initially gave him credit. His delivery wasn't exactly oozing with charm, but the offer must have been well thought out. When she leaves for the night she give Omelet an extra-long hug for opening a new door for her._

_The rest of the week Hange spent working and was dreading packing and moving, but when she finally was able to step into her home she had realized that, minus the bedroom, all the packing was done. Each box clearly labeled. Levi even left a note explaining that the boxes on the right can be stored and the boxes on the left she can bring. Surprisingly there were more boxes on the left. Again she was realizing how much thought Levi was putting into this move. Hange noticed a voicemail on her phone and listened to it as she removed the empty boxes from atop her bed._

_The gist of the awkwardly worded message was that Levi wasn't going to touch anything in her bedroom without her being present as 'everything is more personal'. He also informed her that Erwin had sent him on a last minute assignment, but that he should be back before the movers arrived with the truck Saturday morning. Hange was surprised to hear that he left her a key along with directions for the movers just in case he wasn't home in time. Well the directions weren't surprising, but she for some reason she wasn't expecting to be left a key. It was all slowly becoming real. She held the key close to her heart fell asleep with a smile on her face._

_When Saturday morning arrived Levi was present in time for the movers. Hange didn't have to do a thing. Levi handled it all only asking for her input when things were being moved into his home. He went with the movers to put the rest of the stuff in storage and left her with the orders to "start unpacking." When she seemed hesitant he simply stated "this is your home now, put things wherever you like and if it's something I cannot handle we'll work it out when I return." With a kiss on the cheek he was gone. Hange was surprised to find that Levi purchases another dresser and had already made room in the closet for her, not that she hung many things up. She did not unpack more than one box before she grew slightly overwhelmed and immediately tired then fell asleep in his bed. She mumbled a soft 'I'm sorry' when he returned and laid in bed with her, but she fell back asleep to his equally soft response of 'it's okay. We'll do this together.'_

**_*end of flashback*_ **

 

She was brought out of her memories by a knock on the door and she can't help but think that she wishes he were here now to do this together. Instead she does not know where he is or how much longer he'll be gone, but knows her own project outline suggests she should be done in three weeks and he was going to be back before she finished.  Hange can't explain what makes her hesitate in opening the door, but she does. When she sees the awestruck look on her friends’ faces she has an overwhelming urge to suggest they go out instead of stay in, but that's not why her friends are here. And they are her friends so she shouldn't be feeling this way. Yet the underlying feeling of dread does not leave her. She is surprised to see they both have bag with them and understands that they plan to stay overnight. Again, she doesn't feel prepared for this. A few minutes have past and no words have been spoken, no steps have been taken. She realizes they're waiting for her, but she's frozen. Luckily, Omelet takes this opportunity to make his appearance and Petra and Nanaba are more than willing to give him the attention he demands from them. Hange snaps out of it.

"Come in! Do you guys want something to drink? There's iced tea, lemonade, water, and beer?"

"Sure! I'll have some lemonade" Responds Petra

"I guess we should save the beer for later? I'll take some Ice tea please." says Nanaba.

Omelet decides he's had enough attention and leaves the women to go outside. This give them the opportunity to glance around while Hange's still in the kitchen.

They both notice it. Hange's stuff is there, but then there's stuff they don't recognize as well. The women look at each other. Petra sits on the couch.

"This isn't her couch." She states.

Nanaba looks it over then glances around the room. "None of this furniture is hers."

"I thought she was looking at apartments, not houses." whispers Petra.

Nanaba nods. "Hey Hang, where should we put our stuff?" Nanaba yells out to Hange.

"Oh, I figured you guys could share the guest room. It's got a queen size bed." Hange replies while bringing her friends their drinks, "Unless one of you wants to take the couch. Though I don't think they pull out."

"Hang, did you get new furniture?"

"No it's-" WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF "ah! I should get him before he hurts himself." Hange states while all three watch the dog frantically chasing a rabbit out of the yard. "He's still getting used to the electric fence. If you want the guest room is up the stairs, straight down the hall to the right." The women watch as Hange runs out into the yard to stop Omelet. The practically run up the stairs while she's distracted. The guest room is large with a simple matching furniture set they don't recognize. None of Hange's furniture before matched. The comforter set they recognize as hers calms them a bit.

"Look, it has an en suite and everything."

"Hange really went all out."

Both girls put their bags down and walked to the hall.

"What do you thinks in here?" Nanaba asked with her hand on the door knob of the next room.

"Stop! We'll wait for the official Hange given tour to open doors... However that door on the other side of the hallway is cracked... Wanna take a peek?"

Nanaba just smiled and nodded. Together they glanced in the doorway without opening the door any further or stepping into the room. The room was dark, but they could make out Hange's clothes on the floor.

"Must be her bedroom." offered Petra

"Yeah, but it looks awfully big."

"And more new furniture."

"She sure spent a lot of money."

"When did she have the time to pick all of this out?"

 

"Alright. He's settled, sorry about that. Guys? Hey, guys?" They heard Hange speak from downstairs

"Coming!" They yelled back together.

Hange smiled as she saw them come down the stairs. With the dog finally calm Hange was beginning to feel at ease as well. "I was thinking about ordering take out for dinner. You can still eat pizza, right Petra?"

"Oh, veggie please?" Petra said while sliding onto the couch.

"I like sausage." Replied Nanaba as she settled into the oversized chair.

"Oh, I know you do!" Winked Hange.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Nanaba and they all laughed together.

When the laughter died down Petra spoke up, "Hey Hange. You sure bought a lot of new stuff."

"What are you talking about? Replied Hange

Petra glanced at her confused then looked towards Nanaba for help.

"Well, your furniture. Everything is new. Even in the guest room. You haven’t shown us around yet, but a lot of what we can plainly see isn't yours from before. It seems like a lot of money to spend at once." stated Nanaba

"Not that it's a bad thing. This couch is comfy." added Petra.

"This chair included." added Nanaba.

Hange laughed. "They are comfy, aren't they?" The two women hummed in agreement. "But as I was saying before nothing is new. Actually, I didn't spend anything for this move." Hange stated while staring at the ceiling. This statement caught both women's attention and they stared her once again confused. "It's all Levi's." Hange finished.

And there it was. The earth stopped rotating, meteors fell from the sky, and the sun exploded all at once.  "WHAT!?!?" both women yelled in unison. Petra sat up with wide eyes while Nanaba jumped up from the chair like it was on fire.


	6. Find out, fall out? Part 2

Hange was a bit startled by their outbursts, but continued "Yeah. We weren't going to buy new stuff. I mean... like you said it's comfy. We at first put my stuff in storage, but after thinking it out a bit more I gave it all to good will. They'll find people that can really use that stuff even if it's getting a bit worn." She glanced at her two friends who were still looking at her like deer in headlights and decided to continue on, once more misunderstanding their shock. "Oh come on guys!" Hange laughed. "I know we had some good times on those couches, but they really weren't worth keeping. Anything I thought I might want or need later is now in the garage. Levi paid for everything. The movers, the boxes, and the storage locker for the time we used it. He put in the electric fence for Omelet. He's done so much." With her last statement Hange was pulled back to her thoughts of her absent boyfriend.

Nanaba started frantically shaking her head which drew back Hange's attention. Petra glancing around the home again with a new sense of curiosity.

"Can you just rewind to the part where we're sitting in Levi's house right now please? Because I don't understand how this has happened. I mean it's fucking Levi!" screeched Nanaba.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Hange asked, offended by her friend's comment.

Another stunned silence.

"Petra, a little help here, please?" Nanaba pleaded.

"Well... You see. I mean Levi's... well. Not that he's not our friend." Nanaba snorted at that. "Not that he's not my friend." Petra amended. "It's just that...”

"Oh gosh! Just say it!" Interrupted Nanaba. "He's an asshole! There. I said it. He's a short, fucking unsociable asshole that spends his free time insulting people and making stupid inappropriate jokes."

That uneasy feeling returned worming its way through every bone in Hange's body with every word Nanaba spoke. Her breath became labored and he chest felt like it was constricting. It took everything to stay rooted in her seat.

"How did this even happen?" Nanaba asked again. Petra looked on intently while Nanaba could barely face her.

After two deep breaths Hange explained, "Well I told you guys about my landlord already trying to jack up the price of my rent just to keep Omelet, right?" Petra nodded. Nanaba just let out a small growl while her eyes bulged.

"Go on Hange." edged Petra

"Well as you know I was looking for a new place, but it was really difficult because I was still working on that boring project that was taking up most of my time. The few places I found just didn't suit me and Omelet at all. While I was looking Omelet was staying here with Levi... That's when he put in the electric fence. And I don't know. I had less than two weeks to find a place and he just asked me to move in. That was that." Both women looked on stunned, each still processing what Hange was saying. "I mean I know we haven't been together that long, but I felt right."

The sun just exploded again. In fact, each sun in every solar system of the galaxy just exploded. Nanaba let all her weight fall into the chair no longer caring she was sitting on something that belong to a man she didn't trust.

"Together... Not that long... Just how long have you two been together?" Petra asked hesitantly.

Hange was focused on Nanaba who looked like she would let the chair swallow her whole if she could while she answered. "Nine months now. Almost ten."

"Wait, so you guys started dating two months after our backer party?"

"Oh. Uh, I guess so."

"I agonized over your fight for days after that party? Did he at least apologize?"

"What fight?"

Nanaba cracked again. "Ergh! Ahh! You know where the two of you blasted insults non -stop at one another until Levi left with a new assignment from Erwin! Please tell me you remember that!"

"Oh, that wasn't a fight. We were both having a good time. I was madder at him for just leaving like that. Which he did apologize for, Petra, when I saw him at the labs a few weeks later. That's when I got his number... and he said my lab was filthy. That jerk. To make it worse Moblit agreed with him. I bet he wished he didn't agree when Levi made him help clean it.  Now Moblit feels like he's on strict orders to keep it clean... which I continuously tell him Levi can't order us around, but he doesn't want to risk it." Hange smiled. "Levi just has that sort of presence, you know?"

"Oh Zoe." Nanaba said with a disappointed tone. Then it clicked. 'Zoe.' Levi had called her Zoe last week. That should have been a dead giveaway. It was a dead giveaway, but she ignored it. She ignored it because Mike didn't notice and Oluo's comment about if it was a date it wasn't going so well made sense. Then her comments at dinner made it seem like they just happened to run into each other at the tea shop and were being civil. Nanaba though back to that night, back to her observations. Mike's grin stuck to her mind. Mike's grin after... Hange looked excited.

"You and Levi always seemed to be bickering whenever you two were in the same room since you met. I really never would ha-"

"Why were you excited at the tea shop!?" Nanaba asked ending what felt like hours of silence.

"Huh?" Both Hange and Petra looked to Nanaba with confused faces. 

"Last week, when we first noticed the two of you sitting at the tea shop... you looked down, bored, sad even. Then something he said got you excited because we heard that squeal you can't hold in. Why were you excited? Why were you sad? What was going on there?"

"I told you at the restaurant. We sat at the tea shop because Levi said you would have to walk by to get to the restaurant and he wanted to hand deliver his card. I was sad because he was leaving and he doesn't know how long he'll be gone. I was excited when he offered to visit me at my lab when he returns. He said my current project sounds interesting. I was at first worried that we'd complete the project before he returned home, but he said that he would just have to finish before me. So I got really excited. When you guys came we were reviewing my project plan. I just wanted him to know how long everything should take... so he could be back in time."

"That's why you told me he'd be back in less than a month?" asked Petra

"Yeah. This project shouldn't take that long."

"What does he do?" Nanaba snapped.

"What?"

"You heard me, what does he do? For the company? For Erwin? What is his role, his title, his job? What does he fucking do when he flies off to these unknown destinations?"

"Whatever Erwin asks?" Hange offered. 

"I can't take this! How can you blindly move in with a man that you don't even know what he does for a living? He could be a fucking hit man for all we know, killing off the competition at Erwin's request and we're just sitting in his home like it's no big deal. He could have like five different families he goes to visit while he's off on these "assignments" from Erwin. If you're his girlfriend then why hasn't he told you what he does? Whenever he's out with us he never offers any piece of himself. He's one giant mystery that's rolled in a blanket of secrets that he and your stupid boss keep to themselves. You don't know him Zoe! No one fucking knows him."

"Well no one fucking asked you Nana." Hange finally snapped back.

"You're right. No one did fucking ask. In fact no one fucking said anything until nine fucking months later after she's already moved in with the bastard!"

"I don't need your permission."

Petra was shocked at how intense things were getting. As surprised she was at the relationship between Hange and Levi she didn't distrust him. In fact, she was more surprised at how much Nanaba appeared to dislike the man.

"I can't do this. Ughh!" Nanaba screamed as she stalked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Petra watched Hange waiting for her to break, but Hange just stared out the window not willing to acknowledge that her best friend just stormed out of her home because she loves a man that she apparently does not approve of.


	7. I Still Can't Believe... Part 2

Nanaba walked down the street fuming. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize how far she'd gone and how dark it had gotten. Luckily she had brought her cell phone with her as the rest of her stuff was left in LEVI'S guest room.

Nanaba made a call to the only person she felt she could trust.

"Hey Nanababe, what's up?" answered Mike

"Can you come get me?"

"Come get you? Babe, it's barely 7. How drunk can you and Hange get with a pregnant girl in your party?" Mike laughed. "Where are you guys?"

"Not us. Me. Can you come get me?"

Mike stopped playing his video game. "What's wrong? Where are you?" concern laced his voice. 

"I'm at the Market on the corner of Bay and Cooper."

"I'm on my way."

 

When Mike arrived he noticed Nanaba's stern face and dark eyes. She got into the car without saying a word.

It was another 10 minutes before Mike had had enough of the silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened? I thought you said her new place was in Rose..." Mike waited. "What are you doing in this far south?" still no answer. "Where's Petra and Hange?"

"12 Preston Ave, Rose. Go there. That's where she's staying now. That's where they are. I need to get my stuff."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Just drive Mike!" Nanaba growled.

 

After a 15 minute drive Nanaba pointed out which street to go down. "It's that one. Park on the street."

Mike stopped in front of the home. "Whoa, I thought she got another apartment. Is she renting this?" Mike asked.

Nanaba's eyes darkened and her jaw tensed. "No." was all she managed for a while. After another long silence she found her voice again. "No. She's not renting it. It's Levi's."

Mike's eyes widened slightly before he looked back at the home. After brief silence Mike let out a short laugh and said "So it was a date?" He looked towards Nanaba.

"No! Well yes! I guess. I don't know. I guess everything they have done for the past 9 months can be considered a date!"

"So what were you doing by the market?"

"I just couldn't take it Mike! Every answer she gave us was plain enough. She acted like our shock was just because she moved in with him after eight months of dating. Instead of it being the fact that they were dating at all! She told us how he handled the whole move and paid for everything. How she got rid of all of her furniture and stuff that he already had because 'it wasn't worth keeping.' What happens when he throws her out when he gets back from wherever the fuck he is Mike? He's going to leave her on the streets with nothing."

"Hey, hey. That's not fair Nanaba. Levi's very analytical. I doubt he would present the offer without thinking it through. And I mean 9 months has to be some sort of record for Hange? She doesn't keep guys around longer than two months.”

Nanaba laughed. "Yeah, but still. He hasn't even told her what he does for Erwin. We know nothing about him."

Mike sighed. "Nana, you know nothing about him... I understand it's frustrating that no one but Erwin knows what he position is within the company, but he's been with the company for years and things are going just fine. I tried to tell you before. He and I... We've talked. I know he doesn't have any known family. That he was in and out of foster homes. I know he has lived on the streets. He's told me how he met Erwin while Erwin was practicing Law before he gave it all up for environmental studies. He also said that he absolutely hated him." Nanaba looked shocked. "Yes a lot of that information came attached to insults and sarcastic comments, but like I said before he's awkward, not evil. And we all have our quirks. I mean... look at who you're dating."

Nanaba giggled then sighed. "I just can't believe it. Why didn't she tell us though? We're her closest friends. I thought I was her best friend."

"Well Nanababe. It doesn't sound like you gave her much time to explain anything tonight."

"Can you just go grab my things?"

Avoidance, Mike knows to mean Nanaba has said something she regrets. "What did you say to her?"

Nanaba looked out the window. "I may have called him an unsociable asshole… and I may have insinuated that he might be a hit man or have multiple families around the country."

Mike laughed, "You call him unsociable and are upset he's dating your best friend, but believe he can get multiple other women to fall for him. AND on top of that start families with them. HA."

Nanaba was laughing with him now. "Yeah okay, I didn't think that one through, but the hit man thing. I might be on to something."

"You might be on to something." Mike nodded

"Walk me to the door?"

"Of course Nana."

They got out of the car together and made their way to the front. "Mike?"

"Yeah, Nana?"

"Why aren't you angry?"

"Because... Hange's an adult. She's crazy into research, incredibly messy, and a bit naive, but still an adult. And if she's made it nine months with Levi AND agreed to move in with him she must be pretty happy."

"I still can't believe it." Said Nanaba as they knocked on the door.


	8. Their own type of Synergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra's thoughts on the situation.
> 
> **short chapter**

"Hange."

"Would like some more lemonade, Petra?"

"Ugh, okay?"

"Great. I'll get that for you. I'll order the food too"

Hange and Petra had sat in silence for 15 minutes before Petra gained the courage to speak. In that time she studied Hange’s unchanging expression as she gazed out the window. Petra was shocked by the news. It was not something she expected, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit giddy for the pair. Maybe it was the hormones? Who knows, but Petra couldn't help but think about all the time she has spent trying to get Levi to be social and here his is now dating one of her closest friends.

The more time she spent thinking about it the more she realized this might actually work out between the two of them. Hange was overzealous, unpredictable, and probably one of the friendliest people Petra knows. Her personality, although eccentric, was full of warmth and hope. Her never ending curiosity gave Hange a child-like appearance that made her appear much more naïve and inexperienced than she really was. Levi was frank and stubborn, but shy. He came off as cold and emotionless, but was hiding a softer, more caring core. He speaks with an odd combination of sophistication and vulgarity that does nothing to draw you in, which is probably the point. His listless expression makes him appear more impatient than he is. But Petra has been around Levi enough to see care and concern break through his icy façade. She has seen a goofy side he lets slip when he speaks with Mike and Oluo.

Yes, the more Petra thinks the more knows this might actually work out between them. Petra has made up her mind. Hange and Levi must have found some harmony, some sort of balance between them. Their own type of synergy. 

“Petra?”  
“Y-yes?” Petra was startled out of her thoughts.  
“Are you okay?”  
Petra laughed out of embarrassment, “Seriously? I’m fine. I should be the one asking you that!” Hange’s expression did not change which made Petra nervous. “Hange, you have to admit it comes as a bit of a shock to us.”  
Hange sat down again. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”  
Stunned again, Petra could only gawk at her. “Hange, you don’t need to apologize. We ju-“  
“I know that. I was just thinking. I mean… I’m not sorry that I moved in with Levi. I don’t regret it. I love him. I was just going through the last few months in my head. I don’t know why it never came up, okay? I don’t know why I didn't run to tell you and Nanaba. I tell you guys everything. I’m sorry for that, I guess.”  
Petra could only listen. It was obvious Hange was struggling with her words, something that did not happen often.  
“I mean with the last project I was working on being so tedious I didn't have much time to talk to anyone. So I spent whatever time I could talking to or visiting Levi. I've never had a boy take up so much of my attention before, but it felt natural to just reach out to him. I guess I forgot about reaching out to you guys too. I’ll need to work on that.”  
“You most definitely do!” Petra said with a forced laugh, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah…” Hange stared out the window again. Time seemed to stretch again. “He’s not a bad guy, you know?”  
“Yeah… I know. He can’t be if he’s keeping your crazy ass off the streets.” Petra laughed again, “How does this even work? I mean you are a walking disaster and for the few weeks that I worked as Levi’s assistant all he would do was complain about things getting dusty… NOTHING WAS DUSTY! I swear on my life!” Both were laughing now  
“Hahaha, yeah. He complains a lot if I get too messy. Honestly though, I feel really comfortable here with him. He complains, but he’ll clean it up for me anyways. I think I’m actually getting more organized by being around him... and I think he’s a bit more tolerant of a little dust. It’s all still so new though. He’s been around a lot lately though. This is the first real away assignment he’s been on since I've moved in. I think it will be a learning experience when he returns. I might revert back to my old ways without his pouts and glares. Haha.”  
“He pouts?!” Petra asked, giggling wildly as she tries to imagine a pouting Levi.  
“Oh yeah! All the time. He’s not very good with words as you may know.”  
“So he pouts? He can’t form a sentence so he pouts?! Ahahaha!”

Petra’s laughter was infectious and seemed to be what was needed to completely dilute the awkward aura that had surrounded the friends. Hange was laughing hard trying to explain Levi’s pouty face to Petra. Petra could barely breathe. So Hange began to explain some of the other faces and noises Levi makes when he is displeased. They were gasping for air when they heard the knock at the door.  
“Oh-h, haha, that must- hahaha stop! I can’t breathe! Hahaha- that must be the pizza.” Hange struggled to get to the door.

"Petra" Hange yelled back over her shoulder, "You cannot tell him I told you this! He'll kill me."  
"With what? His pouty face!" Their laughter erupted once again as Hange reached the door.

When she opened it the laughter immediately ceased for there stood a grinning Mike with a bashful looking Nanaba at his side.


	9. Start Light

It was the same thing all over again. Overwhelming feelings, silence, and awkward staring… but the moment didn't have the chance to last with Mike storming in.

“Hange!” Mike pulled her in for a giant bear hug. “Hey there Petra. Nice to see you guys.” Mike spoke in an overly enthusiastic tone that was naturally his own. “I brought back this little runaway.” He said point back to Nanaba who still hadn’t taken the step inside.  
“Mike!” Nanaba whined.  
“So this is yours and Levi’s place, huh?” Mike asked as he rushing past Hange and dramatically looking around. Hange froze again. “Hmm.. Nice. Nice. Very nice. A bit more domestic than any place I’d imagine Levi living.”  
  
“A Bit!” Petra laughed from the couch. “I figured he would live in a back alley apartment!”  
Mike nodded, “Yeah, something a bit more… unassuming”  
“Uh huh, yeah! Something to go with the air of mystery he likes to put off.”  
“Yes!” Mike exclaimed, “Hmm.. what’s this over here?” Mike started walking towards the backside of the living room where bookshelves lined the wall. “Are these all yours Hange?”

Hange snapped back, “Oh, uhm... No. Levi made some room for a lot of my books, but I wanted to keep his out because I haven’t read most of them.”  
Mike smiled, “Always, always a researcher.”  
“Damn right!” Hange exclaimed. “He has so many different books. I could never hide them away in the garage without at least reading them first.”  
“I never took Levi for a reader.” Said Petra  
“Really? Hmm.. Well he reads a lot. Actually, that was one of the things we have in common. He’s really smart. I always can bounce ideas off of him. I can talk about my research with him without having to hold back, although I’m sure he’d like me to. Haha.”  
Hange continued speaking about Levi’s listening skills while Mike slipped over to Nanaba. She had finally come inside, but continued to stand by the door.  
“This is your chance.” Mike whispered. Nanaba just raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Go talk to her. Ask questions. It doesn't seem like she’s trying to keep secrets Nanababe.” Mike kissed her on the cheek and pushed her in Hange’s direction.  
Nanaba slowly inched towards Petra and Hange, who still hadn’t stopped talking. “So, uh, what are you reading now?” Nanaba asked.  
Both girls looked at her. This time the silence lasted less than a heartbeat before Hange began to ramble on about ‘Nothingness: The Science of Empty Space’ and Nanaba couldn’t help but laugh at the title.

Mike stood in the background listening for a while before he felt that the situation was under control. Disagreements between Nanaba and Hange never lasted long as long as both were willing to listen and ask questions.  Feeling he did his part Mike knew what he had to do next.  
“Alright. I’m out of here. Enjoy your ladies night.”  
All three girls stared at him wide-eyed, hesitant and afraid to lose the safety net his presence provides. Mike opened the door and gave the ladies a half-hearted salute.  
“Wait!” Hange yelled, tripping over her own feet to get to him before he walked out the door. “Mike.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Come over for breakfast tomorrow?”  
“Better make it brunch!” called out Nanaba.  
Hange and Nanaba stared at each other for a moment. Hange turned back to Mike, “Brunch. 11AM. Be here. Mmmkay?”  
“Sounds good. Don’t get too rowdy now.”  
All three waved from the door as Mike walked back to his car. One last goodbye and he was gone. It was barely five-minutes before there was a knock at the door again.  
“Pizza!” they yelled in unison before storming the door.

Pizza seemed to ease some of the lingering tension. Nanaba was happy to see Hange has still ordered her favorite sausage pizza. It made her feel better (and a little bit guilty) knowing that her best friend believed she was going to come back. The dinner conversation stayed on the lighter end. Nanaba was beginning to feel comfortable again. She repeated Mike’s words in her head _Ask Questions. It doesn't seem like she’s trying to keep secrets._

Nanaba took a deep breath. “So, does Levi enjoy you intense love for Disney movies?” _Start light._   _She doesn't need an interrogation right now._  
Hange gasped. “Actually! He hasn't seem most of them! Can you believe it?”  
Both girls looked a bit stunned. “No way!” “He must be lying?” They said at the same time.  
“No really! I thought he must be joking, but I had him watch a few. I thought, hey let’s start with the classics. A little snow white and sleeping beauty… nothing.” Hange continued, “All he knows is the Grimm Fairy Tale versions of the stories! It’s terrible. Though, it makes for an interesting commentary.”  
“Oh my! What kind of childhood did he have? Geez.” Petra wondered aloud, laughing a bit.  
“Well he grew up in foster homes.” Hange stated, “But it’s no excuse to not know Disney.”  
“Oh… I didn't know that.” Said Petra. Nanaba nodded, although she heard a bit from Mike.  
“Yeah. He doesn't really talk about it. It is part of the reason he bought a house though. He likes knowing he has something to come back to. “  
“Aw, maybe that’s why he asked you to move in with him.” Petra cooed.  
Hange blushed then shrugged.  
“Has he ever lived with a girlfriend before?” asked Petra.  
“Uhm, no. Not that I know of.” Hange was suddenly feeling very shy.  
“Ah! This is the first time living with a significant other for both of you! So cute!” squealed Petra.  
The conversation turned into a discussion about all of their failed relationships. Petra shared horror stories about living with an old boyfriend.  
“Haha, well Hange really had no chance to live with others after college.”  
“Oh shut up, you’ve only ever lived with me and then Mike. You’re no better. I've had roommates.”  
Nanaba stuck out her tongue. “Yeah, well I’m okay with that. I mean it’s not my fault you dated like a high schooler in college. Hange never kept a boy around for more than two weeks.”  
“Wow, that’s crazy Hange.” Hange just shrugged at Petra.  
“And as you very well know, it didn't change much after college. Two weeks turned into, what? Two months? Three max? Haha”  
“Oh that’s right… does that mean Levi is your longest relationship?” asked Petra.  
Hange looked up to the ceiling, “Uhhh…. I guess so.”  
Petra laughed, “Oh Hange, not that I’m not happy for you, but that’s pretty sad.”  
“Just a little bit” Nanaba added.  
“Well, what can I say? When I know something doesn't fit I don’t feel like wasting my time. No square pegs in round holes here!”  
“You don’t try to work things out at all? Relationships take compromise.” Petra said a bit too seriously.  
Hange and Nanaba burst out laughing. “Oh no Petra. I think those motherly instincts are already kicking in!”  
Petra couldn’t help but laugh too.

  
As the conversation died down the friends settled to watch a movie. Putting in one of the Disney movies the like so much ‘The Little Mermaid.” They barely made it through ‘Under the Sea’ before Petra was passed out.  
“Hange?” Nanaba whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nothingness: The Science Of Empty Space - by Henning Genz**


	10. You Seem Slightly Obsessed

A loud knock on the door jolted the sleeping beauties into a semi-conscious state. It was another knock and the incessant barking from Omelet that came a minute later that had Hange willing herself the energy to move.

“You know, you really shouldn’t invite people over for brunch if you don’t plan on waking up for it.” Mike laughed at Hange’s disheveled state as he spoke. “I brought coffee, orange juice, croissants and bagels from the Jaeger Café down the street. Nice little place.”  
“Mmmm… coffee.” Moaned Nanaba.  
“Bagels, yum.” Added Petra.  
“Aw, thanks Mike. I wanted to cook for you all… but we slept in.” Hange sunk when she noticed the stunned faces of her friends.  
“Cook?” Petra mumbled.  
“HA! Since when do you cook?” Blurted Mike.  
“Pouring a bowl of cereal does not count as cooking, Hange. We’ve been over this. Haha.” Laughed Nanaba.  
“Oh gee thanks guys. No really. Levi likes to cook. He’s been teaching me a few things.” Hange replied. Her friends looked skeptical. “Seriously! I mean, okay, so maybe I still need a bit of instruction, but I’m getting really good at making French toast. I’ll have to make it for you all next time.”  
“Well, it’s probably for the best we wait to experience such... uhm, delicacies?” said Petra.  
“Agreed, no way you’re burning the house down for us. Don’t want to know what Levi would do to us.” Said Mike, “With him being a hit man and all.”  
Nanaba practically spit out her coffee while Petra choke on some of her bagel before bursting out laughing. Nanaba shot Mike a nasty glare.  
“What? You can laugh about it now, right? Haven’t you guys made up?” questioned Mike.  
“I’m never telling you anything again.” Muttered Nanaba.  
“You know, now that you mention it again. I can kind of see him being a hit man. Especially if he lived in that back alley apartment we were talking about before.” Petra stated thoughtfully, “Hmm… the only question I have is who Erwin would need taken out.”  
“That’s the only question you would have? Really?” asked Nanaba

  
It was Hange’s turn to laugh. “And I thought I had the active imagination in the group. Seriously, he designs things. He doesn’t ‘take out’ anyone.”  
Another stunned silence, “What?”  
“I though you didn’t know what he does for a living?” question Nanaba with a stern look across her face.  
Petra took another giant bit of her bagel as Mike watched the two best friends carefully, both feeling the tension radiate off of Nanaba.  
“I don’t know exactly, but if you browse through half of the books on the shelves they’re mostly on computer aided drafting, engineering design and architecture. Those aren’t exactly hobbies. Though I guess they could be.” Hange just shrugged and took a bit of her chocolate croissant.  
“Oh come on?!” Nanaba banged her hand on the table.  
“What?”  
“Doesn’t it bother you?”  
“Nope.”  
“How does it not bother you?”  
“I don’t know. It’s not like he refuses to tell me. I just have never asked.”  
“And that BAFFLES me!”  
“Well, have you asked him?”  
“Huh? Why would I?”  
“I don’t know. You seem slightly obsessed with it.”

Mike choked back a laugh, Petra snorted, and Nanaba gaped not liking Hange’s implication that she could be obsessed with anything that has to do with Levi. 

“I am not!"  
“You kind of are, Nana” added Mike.  
Petra just smirked.  
Hange shrugged again. “How about you guys all come over for dinner when Levi returns. That way you can ask him directly.”  
“Oh! It’ll a triple date. I love it!” Squealed Petra.   
“Whatever… All I’m saying is-“  
“Is it going to be like this forever, Nanaba?” Blurted Hange.  
“What?”  
“I mean… I get it. Kind of. I don’t mind the questions. I want you to ask them and this is me acknowledging that you are worried about me, but I can’t keep going in circles.” Hange looked into Nanaba’s eyes. Her tone growing more and more desperate as she spoke giving her friends a glimpse into her inner turmoil. “I understand you don’t know Levi very well and… I can tell you don’t trust him, but I really like him. No, I love him… and I really think he loves me too. Just give him a chance, okay? Because… because I really don’t think I could choose between you two.” Hange looked away, “Please don’t make me choose.” 

Silence seemed to be a returning member of the party and this time it stayed for quite a while. No one spoke. It wasn’t until Omelet started barking outside that the trance was broken. Hange mumbled a quick _excuse me_ before rushing away from the table to let the dog in, strictly avoiding eye contact with her guests. She returned to the table without a word and became focused on the glass of juice before her. Petra was growing anxious with every silent moment that passed. Mike just studied the two friends ready to mediate if necessary. 

“So... ah erm. Dinner. Would Levi be cooking or would we have the honor of experiencing a Hange meal?”  
It took a while for Hange to respond, but she did so with soft, but slightly sad, smile. “I haven’t exactly mastered dinners yet so I would have to stay Levi would cook. I could probably make a side.”  
“I can bring dessert.” Added Petra, “I have this new trifle recipe I’ve been meaning to try.”  
“We could bring an appetizer or side.” Suggested Mike  
“Or the wine. We can bring the wine… and maybe some sparkling cider for the preggo over here.” Added Nanaba.  
“So considerate.” Responded Petra sarcastically.  
“Well it’s settled. We’ll pick a date when Levi returns.” Mike declared.  
Everyone nodded in agreement then the conversation drifted off onto random topics. When the food was finished and the conversation died down Hange said goodbye to her friends. Petra left with a happy wave and a _You better give us a proper tour when Levi’s returned._ Nanaba thanked Hange for the stay and got into Mike’s car, a colder goodbye than usual, but not completely unexpected after the events of the past 24 hours. Mike gave Hange another bear hug before whispering _It’ll be okay, I promise_ into Hange’s ear.

Locking the door behind them Hange ran upstairs and took a warm shower to unwind. With the stress of the past day taking its toll Hange dried off, put on a comfy pair of pajamas and one of Levi’s sweatshirts before crawling into the bed where she would spend the rest of her day.


	11. Yeah, No.

Buzz Buzz Buzz _  
Shit! Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?  
_ Buzz Buzz Buzz _  
I just had it here somewhere… stupid cell phone. Why are you so small?  
_ Buzz Buzz Buzz _  
Come on! Come on! Come on! Ah! There you are.  
_ “Hello?” _  
No answer. Damn It!_  
  
Ring Ring Ring!  
“Ahh!” Hange nearly dropped her cell phone startled by the ring of the house phone. “Uhm, yes?”  
“Really? That’s how you answer the phone?”  
“Levi! I wasn't expecting your call. I never know if I should answer the phone here or not.”  
“Well you should have answered your cell phone then, but why wouldn't you? It’s your home too.”  
“Well I would have if I could of found it in time, but you know. And no one calls me here.”  
“I call you.”  
“Not usually. Actually, you never call. What’s wrong?”  
“I do too! You just never answer the damn phone...”  
“I try to! Really I do, but usually I’m doing research and things happen. But what’s wrong?”  
“Why do you keep asking that?!" Levi snapped, "Nothing’s wrong. I was informed that ‘A good boyfriend calls his significant other regularly’ or something like that.”  
“Who told you that?”  
“Why? No one. It’s not important.”  
“Leeeeviiiii…” Hange whined.   
“Don’t whine.”  
“Ughhhhnnnnn.”  
“Stop.”  
“Bluurrgggghhh.”  
“Stop.”  
“Ooggghhhhh.”  
“Stop! It was just an old acquaintance of mine.”  
“Girl or guy?”  
“Why?”  
“Uhhhhhhggggghnn.”  
“Guy, gosh. You’re fucking annoying.”  
“Thank you. Just need to know who’s on my side.”  
“Like it matters, but whatever. So what do we talk about? I don’t really do this sort of thing.”  
“You just said you did!”  
“Not important.”  
“Well, uhhhh…” _Nothing_. "Uhhhh....."  
“I’m hanging up.”  
“Wait! Wait! Levi?”  
“Yes?”

_Approach it gently, Hange. Don't scare him. It's just a little get together between friends. Not a big deal. It's not an interrogation. It won't be an interrogation. Oh gosh, he's never going to agree to this._  
"Hey! If you have nothing to say I'm hanging up." Hange's panicked thoughts were interrupted by Levi.   
“Uhm, don’t get mad okay?”  
“Oh no. What did you do, shitty glasses?”  
“I didn-“  
“Is the house still standing?”  
“Yes! I-“  
“Burnt down the kitchen?”  
“No.”  
“Stained the carpets?”  
“No! Levi, the house is fine.”  
“Then why would I get mad?"  
"Well, I kind of-"  
"Oh no, what did you do to Omelet? You didn't poison him with one of your experiments, did you?  
"Levi, I had Omelet long before you came along. I think I know how to take care of him.”  
“Yeah and then he moved in with me and experienced true living.”  
“You’re ridiculous. Omelet is alive and well.”  
"Alive, maybe. Well... we'll just see about that when I get home. You know-"  
“I invited friends over for dinner!" Hange blurted out, interrupting Levi.   
“Oh right, how was it?”  
“No. well yeah, that didn't go how I thought it would go. They came. We Laughed. We cried. They ended up staying the night. It was a mess, but wait. No, a dinner party when you come back.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know, a dinner party? Like we cook dinner and dress nice… and our friends come over dressed equally as nice and bring some stuff they made… and we all eat it and laugh and have a good time. A dinner party.”  
“You’re having a dinner party.”  
“Yeah. No. I mean WE are having a dinner party… So, when are you coming back so we can pick a date? Petra wants to know. She’s been pestering me about it all week actually.”

It was a whole minute before Levi spoke. Hange thought Levi had hung up on her before hearing a slightly irritated sigh.  
“Who are we talking about?”  
“Our friends. You know, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, and Oluo.” answered Hange.  
“Yeah, no.”  
“What do you mean no? It’s happening.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I told them we would.” Hange thought about telling Levi about Nanaba’s feelings and their fight, but then thought better of it. She likes to tell him things in person so that she can read his facial expressions. Many people may not be able to recognize the array of emotions Levi expresses, but Hange considers herself an expert. She could only image the variety of expressions forming on his face. Just thinking about it made her wish she had waited to have this conversation. Levi, if nothing else, was a good research subject. But the idea of giving him enough time to build up his tolerance for social interactions out weighed her personal studies.   
“Well… I guess I’m not coming home.”  
First silence, then eruption.“Seriously! Yes, you are! You promised to visit my lab. And they are our friends. You can invite other people if you want.”  
“Why would more people make it better?”  
“I don’t know. Do you want to invite Erwin. I’ll invite Erwin.”  
“Erwin does not make things better!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“I’ll invite Erwin.”  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
"Why not? You can take your social cues from him."  
"I don't need to take anything from him."  
"Aren't you guys, like, best friends?"  
"Don't invite Erwin."  
"I'll invite Erwin."  
“…..”  
“…..”  
“Tch.”  
“Thank you! So, I’ll tell Petra two weeks? That works, right?”  
“Do I have a choice?” Levi asked, but Hange kept on speaking. _And this is why I don’t call people._ Levi thought to himself.   
“Perfect. We can plan a menu together.”  
“I’m hanging up now.”  
“How about some sort of chicken dish?”  
“Goodbye.”  
“I’ll have to ask Petra if she has any dietary restrictions.”  
“Good night Zoe.”  
“Do you think-” _click_ “Levi? Levi, are you there?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick answer to some questions I got in private that may be helpful to everyone.. 
> 
> There is literally no real reason why no one knows what Levi does. He does nothing bad. I think of it this way... sometimes you know what your friend does for a living, but you really don't understand what it is they do. It's like a more extreme of that. In my mind Levi isn't as secretive about his job as everyone else is. If they asked, he would answer. But he's not exactly Mr.Social. How he got into what he does is part of a back story that I do intend to include at some point so I won't get into it in this little note. 
> 
> Anyways.. one more chapter before the dinner party.


	12. Nothing Earth Shattering, I Swear

**Thursday** (day before Levi's due home)

 _Buzz buzz, buzz buzz._  
Without lifting her head or opening her eyes Hange patted around the bed in search of her cell phone. With a quick peak at the caller ID and a heavy sigh she answered.  
“Ugghhh, you do realize it’s only 5 AM here, right?”  
“Yes, I like hearing from you, but I’m a researcher. You know I need my sleep.”  
“It’d be easier to have a regular sleep schedule if some people would be mindful of the time differences.”  
“Yeah, yeah. So what’s up?”  
“Oh really? That would be nice. I’d like that. If you give me a minute… or an hour, I’ll get my schedule and we-“  
“You already have?”  
“Tomorrow? Uhm, well that’s going to be difficult because I already have a dinner party plann-“  
“Well, I guess you could, but it-“  
“No. Of course I want to see you, but-“  
“Yeah. I know, but-“  
“Settled? Wait!” _Click_  
“Mom? Mom?”  
_Ughh!!! Whatever._ Hange tossed her phone to the other side of the bed. A minute later Hange shot up in bed. The entirety of the conversation suddenly sinking in. _This is bad. This is really bad._ She thought to herself, _I need to tell Levi. Will he be angry? Oh no. What if he chooses not to come home? No, he already has his ticket bought and plans to check in with Erwin Saturday morning.  Uggh. My parents visiting and the ~~interrogation themed~~ dinner party all in one weekend. He’s going to leave me. Seriously mom! What were you thinking? AHHHH! What bad timing. _ Hange was rolling around in the queen sized bed and pounding her fists against the soft pillows and pulling at her hair as she thought. _It’s fine. It’s fine. Really. It is. He’ll meet them. They’ll get along. It’ll be fine. Now I can show my parents and Levi my lab together. That’ll be nice. It’s fine._

Hange awoke several hours later to a whining dog. She looked at her clock and the jumped out of bed. “Ah shit! 8AM already? How did that happen?” Hange spoke to herself. “I don’t even remember falling asleep again.” Omelet whined again. Hange bent down to her precious pet, “I’m sorry boy. You must really need to go. Well, come on now.” Omelet and Hange bounded down the stairs. Hange let Omelet into the yard before starting a batch of coffee. _I at this rate I’m going to be late to work. Oh well._  

* * *

 

Moblit sat back and watched Hange carefully. It was clear to the lab assistant that something else was on her mind as she frantically pushed numbers into the calculator. Moblit watched as Hange shuffled the papers again. Picked up her pencil then dropped in again without writing anything down. He had tried getting her attention earlier, but was straight up ignore. Moblit walked over to Hange while calling out to her. Still nothing. He looked over her shoulder at the calculation she was working on and confusing took over.  
“Are you okay Miss Hange?” asked as he tapped her on the shoulder.  
Startled, Hange’s arms swung around sending the papers and calculator crashing to the floor. “Ah! Oh Moblit! You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.”  
_I’ve been standing right next to you for 15 minutes at least._ “Sorry, sorry. Is everything okay?”  
“Of course Moblit! Never better.” Hange practically yelled then plastered a giant grin onto her face.  
Moblit raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”  
“Uh huh, yup, feeling great!”  
“It’s just… Pardon me for saying this, but you look a bit frazzled and… well you have been working on that one calculation all day.”  
“It’s a tough one!” Hange defended.  
Moblit hesitated before continuing. “Well that’s probably because the information you are using is incomplete. In fact, Miss Hange, it’s not even part of our current research.” Moblit spoke slowly and softly. “Are you ill, Miss Hange? If you need to take the day off that will be fine. Nifa should be in soon. I’ll be alright on my own for a little while.”  
Hange peered at the papers on the floor completely tuning out Moblit as he continued speaking. _Hmm, he’s right. This is from our last project._ It was a few minutes before she realized Moblit wasn’t speaking.  
“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry Moblit.” Hange quickly glanced in his direction and instantly wished she didn’t. Moblit’s eyes were full of concern and worry. His posture was tense, like he was ready to catch her no matter which way she fell. She really hated make her friends worry so much. “Really. I’ll be fine. I’m just a bit distracted, clearly.” Hange laughed, but it was empty and dull. Clearly not fooling Moblit Hange decided to just tell him the truth. “Levi will be coming back tomorrow and I want him to come visit the lab, but my parents are also-“  
“Mr. Levi is coming to visit the lab again?” Moblit’s eyes were grew wide as he looked around. The one time Levi visited the labs was at the end of a particularly long, but exciting project. However, he ended up walking into a disaster area caused by the one and only Zoe Hange, with papers, books, and research equipment completely covering the lab tables, chairs and even the floor. While Erwin showed no interest in the mess, and Mike on chuckled at a “typical Hange sight” Levi was baffled by how anyone could work in such conditions. One thing led to another and before Hange had any say Moblit and Levi were cleaning and organizing the entire space. We’ll just say Levi’s ‘encouragement’ left a lasting impression on Moblit. “This place is a mess. No wonder you’re so distracted Miss Hange?”  
“No that’s not it. My pare-“  
“Don’t worry Miss Hange. I’ll start straightening up right away. Mr. Levi hasn’t visited since we moved from the lab down the hall. They’re still doing renovations down there since the accident. I’ll call Nifa. Maybe she can come in a little early. You should start filing away that old research Miss Hange.” Moblit continued to ramble on verbalizing a list of things to clean and organize before Levi visits. Although Levi’s visit wasn’t exactly the source of her distraction, it always made her chuckle with how just the mention of Levi seemed to trigger this type of behavior in Moblit. And although she feels sorry for her assistant, the memories of that first time weren’t as traumatizing for her. In fact, after the overhaul of the lab Levi and Hange quarreled their way into exchanging phone numbers.

* * *

Hange groaned as she plopped down on the sofa with a book and blanket. Moblit could be quite the slave driver when motivated. Not a single ounce of research was completed today and to top it all off, Moblit ordered Hange to stay home tomorrow. At five o’clock on the dot, Moblit walked Hange out and practically shoved her out the door with a “Don’t come back until Monday. I’ve already cleared it with Erwin. Have a good weekend. I’ll lock up. Goodnight.” Moblit locked the door and ran off. _Welp, at least this gives me time to prepare for my parent’s visit._ Hange yawned and stretched out on the couch. _I’ll just take a quick nap and start planning after._

  
  
**Friday** (Day of Levi's return)  
_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

_Grrr. Bark! Bark!_ “Hmmm… Hush Omelet. I’m trying to sleep.”

 _Ding dong. Bark! Bark!_  
  
Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.  
  
“whaaa- Ahh!” BAM. Hange tumbled off the couch onto the hardwood floors. “Ouch. That hurt. It’s still early. Who could that be?”

 _Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._  
  
“I’m up. I’m up. Coming!” Hange wretched open the door. The early morning light slightly blinding her. She took a step back. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes squinting.  
“Really, sweetheart, that face is unbecoming of a lady. Now give you old mother a hug.” Hange’s mother pulled her into a hug that would put Mike’s bear hugs to shame. “And seriously, keeping your dear old mother waiting outside in the cold. Tsk Tsk.” She spoke as she bopped Hange on the nose.  
“It’s good to see you too Mom. I wasn’t expecting you so early. Where’s dad?”  
“Well, you father has decided that he was going to visit your uncle for the day to give us some girl time.”  
“Uncle Luke guilt tripped him into again, huh?”  
“You know your father. As soon as his brother says he’s never been there for him we’re hopping on a plane.” Hange’s mom smirked, “But it is always good to see you dear.”  
“Is that what this was about? Uncle Luke conned dad into visiting so you decided might as well see me too? Nice to know where I stand mom.” Hange laughed, “But it’s good to see you too.”  
Hange helped grab her mother’s luggage and brought it upstairs to the guest room for her while she looked around downstairs.  
“I must say Zo, I was a bit surprised when we pulled up to the address.” He mother glanced back over her shoulder to make sure she was listening, “An address I had to get from Nanaba on top of everything because some people’s kids like to ignore their parents’ phone calls.”  
“No. When? You called?” Hange searched around the couch until she found her phone between the cushions. _7 missed calls. 4 voicemails. 10 unread text messages. Uh oh._ “Uh, sorry. I feel asleep on the couch and I just didn’t hear the phone or feel it vibrate.”  
“Well lucky for your father and I Nanaba has always been responsible. She answered her phone on the first ring.”  
“Did you talk to her much?” Hange didn’t really want to ask, but thought she should know if anything was said given Nanaba’s dislike for Levi.  
“Oh… Not really dear. She was getting ready for work.” Hange’s mother seemed to pout as she spoke. “She did however tell me that I would see her at the dinner party this weekend and that we could catch up then.”  
Hange gave her mother a skeptical look. _She’s lying, but she clearly isn’t going to tell me what Nanaba said. Oh joy._ “That’s great mom.”  
“Back to what I was saying. Your father and I were quite surprised to pull up to a house. You didn’t even mention you were in the market.” Her mother looked at her accusingly.  
“Mooooooooom. I did NOT buy this. I told you I was moving in with my boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, but you didn’t say he owned a house.”  
“Why is it a big deal?”  
“Where is this boyfriend of yours anyways? I don’t want you putting a penny of yours towards this house unless he’s putting your name on the deed.”  
“Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!” _OH MY GOODNESS! I just woke up. This is not the type of conversation I am ready to have right now._ Hange started to panic. She began waving her hands around rapidly.“Levi’s returning tonight from a business trip. Let’s not talk about money or houses or whatever right now… or at all during this visit, okay? Okay.”  
“You haven’t discussed these things?”  
Hange’s mother just stared at her like she had 3 heads. Hange just stared right back. Then something snapped.  
“Mom. Like I said earlier, I feel asleep on the couch last night and wasn’t expecting you until later. Like MUCH later. I’m going to go upstairs to shower and get dressed. After that we can make plans for the day. Please, make yourself comfortable in OUR home. I shouldn’t be long, but there are drinks and possibly something edible in the fridge. The remotes are on the table and WE pretty much have every channel available. Help yourself. I’ll make it quick because I know how much you hate waiting.” Hange grabbed her blanket off of the couch and stomped her way up the stairs. This was not how she imagined her visit with her parents to start, but in that moment she decided that she wasn’t going to let her mother’s judgmental personality ruin her weekend. _I know she gets this way because she still sees me as he baby girl and wants to be protective of me, but seriously? Ugh. With her and Nanaba together this could go horribly wrong. Hopefully she’ll get along with Levi. She’s considerably less critical when she likes someone._

Hange’s mother took the opportunity to look around. She peaked in the cabinets, humming as she glanced at the matching dishware and chuckling at the stacks of Hange’s favorite junk food. She opened the liquor cabinet and nodded in approval at the variety of spirits and wines. She made her way to the living room. She peered out the sliding glass door into the back yard. She admired the rock patio and grilling area. The yard seemed to be well maintained, but the needed a quick cut. She moved on to the bookshelves in the back. Recognizing some of the titles as her daughters, she was amazed to see so many other she did not recognize on the shelf. She would have assumed her daughter would have jumped at the opportunity to display all her books, as well as have them accessible at all times. She saw a few picture frames sitting on the mantle of a fireplace. In each picture Hange was being her outrageous and lovable self while the man looked terribly bored. But it was the last two picture that eased her mind. In one picture, the man (she assumed to be Levi) was holding out his hand as to say ‘stop’ with his other arm covering the top part of his face. Clearly he did not want to be photographed, but at the same time a soft smile was on his lips. In the last picture the same man once again had covered the top part of his face, but this time was cuddled close to Omelet in bed with a bright smile on his face.

“Levi hates pictures. He can’t look at the camera and smile at the same time.” Hange’s words broke her mother out of her trance. “I asked him about it once. He just said ‘if people want to worship my face, I’d rather they do it in person so I can tell’em to fuck off.’” Hange’s mother couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping her lips. There was a pause before Hange continued. “I could tell you all the things I like about him. All his more positive traits.  But the reality is I’m not sure what the man you’ll get to meet is going to be like. I haven’t told him you’re visiting yet. He’s already a bit tense about this dinner party that I’ve planned. Nanaba doesn’t like him. And yeah. He’s brash, sarcastic, and has a bit of a lone wolf personality, but I think if you give him a chance…” Suddenly her mother was hugging her, whispering it’s okay over and over again. It wasn’t until her mother pulled back and wiped away her tears that she realized she was even crying. Hange turned away from her mother, wiping her tearstain cheeks with her sleeves.  
“I’m sorry. I’ve just been a bit stressed lately and this dinner party is supposed to help Nanaba get to know Levi better, but I’ve spent the past two weeks imagining all the ways it could go wrong. And then you call saying you’re coming by and that’s that. Dealing with Nanaba can be a task on its own, but now having to meet you and dad. Ah, and Dad! I don’t know what to expect. Levi is going to be so overwhelmed. No. I am so overwhelmed. I don’t even know what we’re going to serve for dinner tomorrow. Levi’s cooking, but I haven’t had the chance to talk to him about it yet.” Hange collapsed on her knees in defeat.  


_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_ Hange glanced at the caller ID. _Levi, ugh. Great timing._ Hange sat on the floor. She glanced up to her mother and mouthed ‘Just a sec’ before answering.  
Sniffle.. “Hey Levi. Is everything okay?”  
“…..”  
“Levi?”  
“Well that depends, what’s wrong with you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You sound like you’ve been crying… or maybe you just need to take a dump?”  
“Haha. No. No, took a nice long one earlier. I’m fine, really.”  
“…..”  
“Really, nothing earth shattering, I swear.”  
“I don’t believe you, but I’ll just get it out of you later.”  
“Oh you most definitely will.”  
“Why do you say it like that?”  
“It’s nothing. Why are you calling.”  
“Right. Just letting you know my flight was delayed. Some snot nosed brat in the next aisle started freaking out about giant titans attacking the plane. His mother said he’s been having nightmares after watching a movie about giants that eat people. I don’t know or care. Looks like they’re trying to decide whether or not he’s calm enough for the flight or to remove them from the plane, but it’s already taken awhile.”  
“Ooo, imagine doing research on the effects of long term exposure to giants on children.”  
“You’re such a creep… Anyways, guess I won’t make it back until early evening. I should have taken the shitty train.”  
“Early evening. Got it.”  
“Yeah… are you sure you’re okay?”  
_Damn it. He’s more persistent than I give him credit for._ “Are you vocalizing your concern for me?”  
“Well it’s not like I can just poke you through the phone, four-eyes.”  
“Haha. Seriously Levi, I’m A-Okay”  
“…I still don’t believe you, but uh... you know how I... feel and stuff.”  
“Nope. Please elaborate.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Don’t good boyfriends say such things to their significant others or something like that.”  
“This is why I don’t call you.”  
“ehhhhmmm…”  
“Fine, just don’t start whining. You sound like a dying animal.”  
“Such a sweet talker.”  
“Yeah yeah. Well… I, uh, IloveyouandIwillseeyoulaterbye!” _click._  
  


“Hahaha, what a nerd.” Hange stayed seated on the floor gathering her wits. “Okay, I’m an adult. I can do this!” She said as she stood up with newly found energy.  
“Well that’s the spirit.”  
“Ah! Mom, you scared me. I forgot you were here.” Hange laughed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.  
“Well I didn’t want to stress you out when you were on the phone with your boyfriend. Though, I’m surprised you didn’t take the chance to tell him your father and I are visiting.”  
“Yeah… I’ll just throw that at him when he gets here. _I’ll tie him down if I have to._ ”  
“What was that last part?”  
“Nothing. Nothing.”  
“Okay. Well, I suppose we have a day to plan.”  
“Right! Let’s get to it!” __  
  


Hange’s mother could only follow as Hange sprang into action with a brightness that most definitely was not there before. _If this man can calm my Zoe down and give her hope I might just have to give him a chance after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing and this chapter is what happened.. not the direction I thought I would go in, but it just popped into my head. So it looks like they'll be a least one more chapter before the dinner party. Hopefully only one. Levi arrives home in the next chapter.. to surprise! Mama Hange! 
> 
> oh and in case it is not clear, at the beginning of the chapter all you get is Hange's side of the conversation with her mother.
> 
> also, I did do a quick skim, but I really didn't do much editing. I will go back to edit tomorrow, but if you notice anything please let me know! Thanks for reading!


	13. You Can't Take It Back

After planning out her day like she would a research project Hange was able to filter her way between what NEEDED to be done and what could be done later. Surprisingly there was only one item on her list of NEEDS and that was cleaning the house. Living the last two weeks in a state of constant panic and paranoia, Hange had reverted back to her old habits of leaving dishes, trash, and clothing strewn about. Granted, it was not nearly as bad as it could be or would have been if she never had moved in with Levi in the first place, but it was definitely nowhere near Levi’s standard of approval.

After looking around the house, the newly energetic Hange seemed to quickly lose steam.  
“I don’t really know how much time I have mom. I really have to clean the house before Levi gets home.”  
Hange’s mother glanced around the home. “I’m surprised to hear those words coming out of your mouth my darling. I was actually shocked with how clean this place was when I arrived.”  
“Gee thanks mom.” Hange drawled. “But if you need to know anything about Levi it’s probably that he’s a neat freak. I’ve gotten him to lower his standards, but again with the dinner party and then meeting you and dad I think it would be best if I get as close to his expectations as I can.”  
“I don’t know how I feel about you being proud that he has lowered his standards for you.”  
“Ah, shush. I know you like to clean too, but your own standards of clean couldn’t touch his with a ten foot pole. It was ridiculous. Yours I could handle. His… are unreasonable.”  
“Maybe I was just too easy on you and your brother as children.”  
“Ahh, what? No. Actually, I don’t have time for this. Will you help me clean or not? Either way I have to get started.” Hange didn’t wait for her answer before she bounded for the living room which needed the most attention.  
Finally noticing no movement from her mother, Hange turned back in her direction. “Again Mom I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you until later and I was hoping to get a few chores and errands done before you arrived. I’ll do my best to be quick so we can do something together.”  
“I’ll help. I’ll help, but only because I hate seeing my poor daughter as a giant ball of stress.” Her mother’s smile was judgmental and calculative. A smile she used when she wanted to be reassuring, but also felt that the smile’s recipient was being unreasonable. Hange started to feel guilty for asking for her mother’s help.  
“Thanks mom. I really do appreciate it.”

 

* * *

  


“Oh man. I didn’t think that would take so long.” Hange plopped down in the chair. “I’m exhausted.”  
“Oh Zoe.” Her mother’s real smile was showing. It was warm and inviting.  
“No. Really. How did you do this every day when we were kids?”  
“I just followed you children around with a broom, dustpan, and wet rag in hand.”  
“Ridiculous.”  
“Ridiculously necessary.” Hange just pouted at her mother’s words.  
“Hahahaha. Oh darling don’t pout. It’s unbecoming of a lady.” Hange has heard those words countless times throughout her lifetime. She did not pick up her mother’s elegance and social grace and was constantly reminded of that by her mother’s words. Hange’s pout deepended as she turned away from her mother. “Hahahaha, seriously dear. It’s just like when you were a young girl. Hahahaha. Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” Hange’s head snapped in the direction of her mother who could not and did not try to contain her laughter. But one look at her made Hange’s insides ache with nostalgia.  
There were many facets to her mother. With outsiders she was extremely critical, but outwardly calm and collected. She had the ability to read the situation and adjust appropriately. She could you insult you in such a way that you could goes days without realizing it. When her protective side is released her brutal honesty could send anyone running. But with family and friends her mother was the sweetest, most loving person Hange could remember. Her real laugh was angelic and light and hearing it again almost brought Hange to tears. Just another reminder of how stressed out she really was.  Hange got up and practically fell atop of her still laughing mother.  
“I miss you too. I’ll try to call and visit more often.” Hange hugged her mother tight.  
“Oh I would like that.”  
Hange stayed next to her mother on the couch eventually laying her head in her mother’s lap like she did when she was a child. Her mother softly twirling her daughter’s hair between her long fingers. They stayed like this for a while just talking. Once she started Hange found she couldn’t stop. She laughed, she cried, she pulled at her hair, she bit her lip, and screamed in frustration all while her mother just listened and reassured her. Hange felt like she was in middle school all over again. She ended up telling her mother all about her recent troubles with Nanaba and her excitement over Petra’s pregnancy. She could have gone on longer if it weren’t for Omelet’s barking and whining.  
  
“Oh sorry boy. You must have to go out.” Hange sat up from her mother’s lap and looked to the back door. To her surprise Omelet wasn’t there.  
“He’s still whining. Did we lock him in a room?”  
“No I felt him rub against my feet earlier. Omlete!” _Bark bark._  
“Maybe he saw a squirrel? He sounds excited about something.”  
With those words Hange’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit!” She jumped off the couch. “Levi must be home!” Hange ran out of the living room towards the front door. There Omelet was whining and jumping at the door. Hange would have taken a moment to awe in how much Omelet missed Levi if the sudden realization that she hadn’t gotten any of errands done hadn’t come to mind.  
“Zoe is something wrong?” Her mother called out.  
_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She ran back to her mother. “Ah, no. Nothing’s wrong. Levi’s home so Omelet’s just excited. Uhm, I’m going to help him with his bags.” She turned back to the door, but the quickly faced her mother again. “Stay here! Please. I… uhm. I’m going to tell him you’re here. So just stay put! Okay? Thanks.” Then she ran back to the door and pulled it open. Omelet rushed out and ran straight to Levi.  


  


* * *

  


“He missed you.”  
“Right.”  
“Did the rest of your flight go smoothly?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Good. Good. Let me take your bag?”  Hange reached for Levi’s suitcase, but Levi moved it behind him. Again she reached for it, but he held it out. And again she went for it before he moved it once more.  
“Enough.” Levi said sternly then poked Hange in the forehead “What are you doing?”  
“Levi, stop teasing me.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I just thought I should take your bag inside.”  
“Oh? And do you have dinner and a drink waiting for me inside too? What is this? I can carry my own shit.”  
“O-okay.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Remember what you said when we were getting off the phone earlier.”  
“…..”  
“Well, do you?”  
“Yeah, what about it?” Levi’s look was intense. “Seriously, what did you do?”  
“Why must have I done something?”  
“You’re acting suspicious.”  
“It’s nothing. Really. All I did today was clean the house” Hange grinned, “ _with my mother… oh_ _and have another mini breakdown, but he doesn’t need to know that.”_ She thought to herself.  
“Well I’m happy you’re home. I missed yo-”  
“I take it back.”  
“u~u. You what?”  
“What I said. I take it back.”  
“YOU CAN’T TAKE IT BACK! You love me and you know it.”  
“Really?” Levi turned towards the street. “Well… I won’t say it again until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“That may be, but you’re a mess. You’ve clearly been sweating… and crying. Look at those bags under your eyes. And your hair is a mess. What were you doing? Rolling around with Omelet? Though you don’t smell. So I can at least assume you showered recently.”  
Hange could only look at Levi dumbly before I giant smile took over her face. “Is that concern I hear in your voice?”  
“Tch.”  
“I was cleaning the house… Yes as shocking as it may be the house is clean. Maybe even to your standards. I did shower this morning, but I could probably use another one later. Cleaning to your unrealistic criteria took longer than expected so I haven’t picked a menu or gone shopping for tomorrow. I don’t even really know if there’s anything edible in the fridge right now. Ha. But I’m really glad you’re home shortstuff.”  
It would be a lie if Hange said she wasn’t surprise that Levi didn’t pull back when she went to embrace him, but boy was she happy to be able to put her arms around him and give him a giant kiss. She could stay in his arms forever, but not today. She still had to tell him that her mother was waiting inside.  
“All I’m really going to take away from that is that you haven’t been eating regularly.” Said Levi while releasing Hange from his arms.

While Hange struggled to find the words Levi managed to slip away towards the house. _Crap, I still haven’t told him._  
“Levi wait!”  
“Omelet, inside.” Levi ignored Hange. Omelet did what he was told running straight inside through the open door. “You shouldn’t leave the door open like that. We’ll get bugs.”  
“Will you wait a second.”  
“No.” Levi went inside the house.  
“Ugggh. Levi, wait up.” Hange chased after her boyfriend. After he was inside Levi placed his suitcase down by the stairs before entering the living room. To Hange’s surprise her mother was nowhere to be found. She looked around in confusion.  
“Uhh, what do you think?”  
“I think I need to cut the lawn.”  
“Ugh! I meant about my cleaning job.”  
“It’ll do.”  
“Well Zoe wasn’t lying when she said you had high standards.” Hange’s mother said from the kitchen.  
The stunned silence only lasted a second before Hange blurted out. “Surprise! I may have forgot to mention my parents are visiting. Aha.” Hange tried to read Levi’s reaction, but for the first time in months she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  
  
Levi took a barely noticeable, but deep breath before turning to face Hange’s mother.  
“Forgot to mention? More like actively avoiding.” Hange’s mother chuckled at her daughter. “Hazel Hange. And before she ‘forgets to mention’ again my husband will not be joining us until tomorrow.”  
“Levi Ackerman. It’s nice to meet you.” He said as he offered his hand.  
“Oh, no the pleasure’s all mine.” __  
Okay. Not bad so far. He actually shook her hand and mom’s seems to have put on her overly polite side. This may work out. Hange thought to herself.  
“I’m sorry to have just dropped in on you like this. You see my husband’s brother wanted to have a visit and we just couldn’t ignore the opportunity to visit our only daughter while we were in the neighborhood.” Hazel smile was sickeningly sweet, but Hange cringed at her tone. _She’s testing him already?_  
“Of course. One should always take any unexpected opportunity that comes your way. Plus, you’re her family. You’re welcome any time. No reason needed.”  
“Well thank you Levi. That’s good to hear.”  
Hange looked towards her mother once more. Her eyes were still scrutinizing, but Hange hoped Levi wouldn’t notice, not having grown up with those looks.  
“When did you arrive?” Hange was surprised by Levi who kept the conversation going.  
“This morning. I-”  
“EARLY. Too early.” Hange interrupted her mother. Hazel and Levi both gave Hange a questioning look. “Well… It was!”  
“Yes. It was rather early I admit.”  
“Well then going by what Zoe had said outside, you must be hungry. Is there anything you would like me to make for you?”  
Hange’s jaw dropped. _Who is this person?_ She thought to herself, but then she noticed a slight shift in her mother’s gaze.  
“Actually, if it’s not too much trouble I was hoping to be able to take Zoe out for dinner to catch up. You’re welcome to come as well.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Hange, but you deserve to have some time to yourselves to catch up and it will give me a chance to unpack from my trip. We have all weekend to get to know one another. You two have fun.”  
“Thank you. I just need to grab my purse from upstairs Zoe. Oh, and Levi, you may call me Hazel.”  
“I should change real quick Mom.” Together they went upstairs. Hazel turned to the right to the guest room while Hange turned left to the bedroom. 

Levi trailed behind stopping to grab his suitcase before following Hange into the bedroom.  


“What was that?” she asked as Levi closed the door.  
“What?”  
“I’m amazed.” Hange said as she leaped onto the bed.  
“Psh. I may not love to socialize, but that does not mean I have no manners.” Levi spoke while digging through his bag. “Aren’t you supposed to be changing?”  
“Oh right. My mother hates to wait.”  
Hange quickly washed her face and changed her shirt.  
“You should probably brush you hair as well.” Hange just stuck her tongue out at Levi. “If you won’t do it I will.”  
Hange pushed the hairbrush into his chest. Hange went to sit at the vanity. Levi followed behind her and began to brush out Hange’s hair. Hange let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes as the soft strokes calmed her. “I like when you brush my hair.”  
Levi just hummed in reply as he finished. While Hange decided to try on head bands Levi went back to his bag. “That one looks nice.” He said to her. Then walked up and kissed her on her forehead. “Here, take this.”  
“Ehhh, money?”  
“Don’t let your mother pay for dinner. She’s your guest.”  
“But she said she wanted to take me out.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow in her direction, “Why don’t you suggest the Sina Bistro. I remember you said it was a place your mother would like the one time we went there.”  
“You have a good memory, shorty. Should I bring you back something?”  
“No. I’ll do the shopping for tomorrow and pick up something while I’m out.”  
Hange smiled sadly and turned to the mirror of her vanity to adjust her headband. “You know, I really wanted to have all of this done before you returned. My mom even helped me clean.”  
“You had her help you?”  
“It’s not like I forced her to or anything, but I am glad she did help or it would have taken even longer.”  
“I’ve told you a million times, if you clean up as you go along it doesn’t take long. Seriously, don’t let her pay for dinner.”  
“Blah blah blah. That’s all I hear.”  
Levi wrapped his arms around Hange’s shoulders and placed his chin on her head. “Well you’ve done enough Zoe. I’ll take care of the rest. You just relax and spend some time with your mother. You’ve sounded so stressed on the phone. I... uh... I was worried.”  
Hange looked at Levi in the mirror before turning towards him and resting her head on his chest. She gave him a tight squeeze then stood up and kissed him.  
“Maybe we could watch a movie with my mom when we get back?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank you Levi.”  
  
Hange’s mother was waiting for her by the door. “Sorry Mom! Levi was helping me with my hair. You know how tough it can be.”  
Hazel looked Hange up and down. _Hmm, she looks a bit happier like she did this morning._ “My goodness, you poor man. Having to deal with that.”  
“Heyyyy! How mean mom.” Hange whined as they walked to the door. “Anyways, we’re off. See you later Levi. Don’t work too hard.”  
“Yes, good bye Levi. We’ll just be a few hours.” Said Hazel with a genuine smile.  
“Yeah, Bye. Enjoy your dinner. Take your time.”  
  
Levi watched the two of them from the front door and sent them off with a wave. “Okay Omelet, where should we start?”  
  


* * *

  


“I can’t believe you were watching us from the kitchen window.”  
“Well I had to see what he was really like dear. I just wanted to know how he would react to a sudden visit. Overall he did quite well seeing as though you didn’t even tell him while you were outside.”  
“I was going to!”  
“Sure darling.”  
“I just didn’t know what to say.”  
“How about ‘My parents are visiting for the weekend. It was a spontaneous thing. My mother is already inside.’ It’s that simple.”  
“Yeah, we just don’t communicate like that.”  
“Communicate like what? Normal people?”  
“Basically! Haha” Hange burst out laughing.  
“He seems to be able to communicate just fine.”  
“Yeah, I asked him what he was doing, but he said even he has manners. Oh and before I forget, dinner’s on me… or more specifically Levi gave me some money and said that I cannot allow you to pay for dinner. He was more adamant after I said that you helped me clean. Since you’re my guest and all.”  
“Oh? How thoughtful. Manners indeed. His parents clearly taught him well.”  
“Uh, something like that. We should probably head back soon. I asked him to watch a movie with us when we get back to the house. You can pick anything you want.”  
“That sounds nice.”  
  


* * *

  


Hange pulled the car into the driveway. Even in the fading light she could notice that the lawn had been cut.  
“The house looks dark.”  
“He might be walking Omelet. Let’s head inside.”  
Together they entered the home. “Levi?” The scent of something freshly baked was still lingering in the air. Hange turned on the lights as she walked deeper into the home. “Levi?”  
“He bakes?”  
“Yeah, a lot actually. He loves to cook. Levi? Omelet?” Hange looked out in the back yard and groaned. The lawn had been mowed and all the patio furniture had been taken out and arranged nicely.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“He set up the patio for tomorrow.”  
“Is that bad.”  
“No.” Hange continued to the kitchen. Before entering she stopped at the dining table as she noticed a plate of cookies and some papers. She scanned over the papers and groaned again.  
“What now? Oh cookies? Since when don’t you like cookies?”  
“I love cookies. These are my favorite ones he makes. They’re Chocolate cherry chip. Try one.” Hange held out the platter to her mother. “He must be out with Omelet. He usually will comment on my groaning no matter what he’s doing.”  
“A lady shouldn’t groan.” Hazel chided as she took a cookie. “Thanks dear. Mmm. Wow. These are good. What are those papers?”  
“Recipes and a note for me to choose two.”  
Hazel glanced over Hange’s shoulder at the recipes. _Hmm, Beef Wellington, Spinch and Artichoke stuffed chicken breasts, chicken piccata, rolled flank steak, grilled tilapia. Those all sound good._ “What are you thinking about chosing?”  
“I don’t know. Nanaba hates fish so I’ll stay away from that. If he cook that she’d probably hold it against him forever. I’m making the side dish.”  
“You’re cooking?”  
“Even my own mother has no faith in my cooking abilities? Yes, I’m cooking the side dish. Levi will supervise. Geez.”  
“Do you have a side in mind?”  
“Nope. Something easy would be nice though.”  
“Well then, I’d go with the stuffed chicken breasts and beef wellington. Then you can make some potato sides. Everyone likes potatoes. They’re also easy to make and hard to mess up.”  
“Sold!”  
“Maybe I could even help you instead of having Levi do it.”  
“Maybe.” Hange said over her should as she made a move for the kitchen. Another groan escaped her lips.  
“What is it now?” Hazel asked as she followed Hange. “Oh, wow. It’s spotless.”  
“I told him not to work too hard. He probably went over the whole house while we were gone. He mowed both the back yard and the front. He took out, cleaned, and arranged the patio furniture. He finished my whole list! Ugh.”  
Hazel looked around again. Now that she was really looking she noticed that everything did look a bit neater. The small bits of clutter that Hange said she would come back to was gone, there was no dog hair on the floors, and the windows definitely looked clearer.  
“We were only gone for a few hours. He accomplished more in a few hours than I did all day. Gahh. Where is he? It doesn’t take this long to walk the dog.”  
“Why don’t you call him? Though darling, I’m not really sure I understand why you’re upset that he finished your list for you.”  
“I just wanted to do something for him for once.” Hange whined with her phone to her ear.  
_Ring Ring Ring Ring_  
Ring Ring Ring Ring  
“Huh? Do you hear that?”  
_Ring Ring Ring Ring_  
Ring Ring Ring Ring  
“Sounds like it’s coming from upstairs.”  
“He never leaves his phone behind.”  
“Maybe he didn’t want to watch a movie with your dear old mother afterall.” Hazel said dramatically.  
“No, he promised. He never breaks a promise. I’m going to go check. Maybe he’s in the shower. Stay here… for real this time.”  
“Yes yes.” Hazel nodded.  
  


“Levi?”  
Hange opened the door and was glad she didn’t burst through like she normally would because in front of her laid a sleeping Levi, still in his yardwork clothes. Cuddled up next to him was Omelet who only raised his head towards Hange before laying it back down by Levi’s side. Hange just watched him sleep for a moment more. Levi stirred when his cell phone let out a loud ping the signaled a missed call. Hange turned his phone on silent then took one last look before going down stairs.  
  


“Sorry mom. He must have worn himself out. Looks like he sat down for a second and ended up falling asleep.”  
Hazel noted the fondness in her daughter’s voice as she spoke. “It’s not a problem. We should probably just watch something short and head to bed ourselves. You still have a long day tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.”  
  
Together they watched Hazel’s favorite Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty, before heading upstairs to bed. Hange hugged her mother tightly at the top of the stairs. “Thanks for today mom. You were a great help. I didn’t know how much I missed having you around to support me.”  
“I had a good time too. Let’s make the best of tomorrow. Love you Zo.”  
“Love you too mom. Good night.” With that they parted and went into their separate bedrooms. 

Hange changed quickly before lying in bed next to Levi. She shooed down Omelet before covering herself and Levi with an extra blanket. Omelet jumped back on the bed, but not before Hange snuggled up next to Levi. Omelet whined before jumping down and settling on the floor by Levi’s side of the bed.  
“Oh gee thanks Omelet. Nice to know where your loyalty lies.” Hange whispered to her dog which caused Levi to stir. Levi settled with his face pressed against Hange’s shoulder. Hange sighed in contentment as her eyes closed on their own. 

For the first time in three weeks Hange was able to have a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been 7 weeks... Sorry about that.


	14. Welcome to Acker-Han Place! Or was it Zo-Vi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this chapter Hange is referred to by her first name Zoe. I figured her mother would most likely call her Zoe and everyone else would begin to follow suit.

"Damn." Levi whispers as he stretches out his limbs. "Fucking fell asleep in these clothes." Levi wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Going to have to wash all the bedding now. Oh well."

Levi went into the bathroom to take a shower. After quickly drying off and dressing, Levi made his way downstairs. While shopping last night Levi picked up the ingredients for Zoe's favorite breakfast, Eggs Benedict. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit disappointed that her parents were visiting. He was hoping to have at least some alone time with her before the night from hell begins. After letting the dog out, Levi went into the kitchen to start making the hollandaise sauce. He could hear light footsteps as the coffee finished brewing.

 

"Oh, I must have perfect timing. Good morning, Levi."

"Morning" Levi spoke as he held up the coffee pot.

"Yes, please." Hazel nodded as she spoke. As Levi pour her coffee Hazel looked around the kitchen. "Oh, are you making eggs benedict? Zoe's favorite." Levi simply placed the coffee cup in front of Hazel. "Lucky for me, it's also one of my favorites." she said to Levi as he placed the cream in sugar in front of her as well before turning back to prepare the English muffins to toast.  Levi, now over the initial shock of Hazel being in the house, felt no need to respond to her and continued cooking. Hazel watched him carefully as he began to cook the ham and carefully whisk the sauce.

Quickly catching on to Levi's no nonsense attitude, Hazel felt quite comfortable enjoying her cup of coffee and the sounds of someone else cooking. Hazel watched carefully as Levi skillfully place the ham, poached egg, then sauce on top of the English muffin before placing the plate down in front of her.

"Should I go wake Zoe?"

Levi let out a soft laugh before responding. "She has a sixth sense. It's pretty uncanny. She always knows when food is done." Levi said as he placed another completed plate at the empty stool. Less than a minute later, Zoe walked into the kitchen. She stared down at the plate before glaring at Levi who could only raise an eyebrow in response.

"What are you doing?"

"Serving breakfast?"

"Why did you make breakfast?

"Because people eat breakfast?"

"Levi, I could have at least made breakfast."

"Then you should have gotten up earlier."

"Levi."

"Just deal. I can't promise a smooth evening so at least let's try for a stress free day. And what better way to start the day than with your favorite breakfast?"

A huge grin stretched across Zoe's face. "Seriously, you're too much."

"Just eat."

Zoe began to dig into her plate before feeling two pairs of eyes watching her. She looked up to see boy Levi and her mother watching her.

"What?" she said to Levi first.

"Tch." Was all he responded before making his own plate.

"What?" She asked her mother.

"Well darling... You could have at least brushed your hair before coming down stairs."

"Seriously?"

"Well..."

"Food is always more important."

Another click of the tongue from Levi and a look of pity from her mother was enough for Zoe to start feeling self-conscious, but before letting that feeling take over Zoe decided to change the focus.

"So, mom, when's dad arriving?" With the change in conversation Levi began cleaning the dishes he just dirtied. 

"I'll give him a call after breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Do we have a plan for today?"

"No. Everything on your list is done. We just have to prep the dinner. Have you decided on a side?"

"Mom's going to help make two different potato sides. I was thinking of a simple mashed and maybe a roasted potato." Zoe turned to her mother. "I hope dad comes before the dinner party. I think you'll need a bit more time to adjust my father, Levi. I inherited most of eccentricities from him."

"Isn't that the truth?"

"Humph. I have to check in with Erwin. I'll arrange my schedule around your father's arrival."

Zoe pouted, "Can't you just check in with him when he's here tonight."

"That would thrill Nanaba, I'm sure."

"Right. Well, maybe. It might be a good opportunity for her to learn more about what you do."

Levi abruptly stopped cleaning which caught both Zoe and Hazel's attention. He was still for a moment before beginning to clean again. It was another moment before he replied. "That... won't work."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Why??"

"Stop."

"Levi?"

"Why would I tell her what I don't even tell you?"

"It would probably make her happy."

"No."

"Lev-"

"Let the man do his job, darling." Hazel interrupted.

"I'll go after I finish washing these dishes." Levi stated.

"I'll wash them."

Hazel couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look Levi gave Zoe which led to Zoe laughing as well. "Or not."

Zoe and her mother spoke quietly while Levi finished cleaning. Zoe gave Levi a quick kiss while he muttered a quiet "shouldn't be long."

"Tell Erwin he better bring something good tonight."

"Well, that's a given."

 

"I just spoke to your father."

"Yeah, when is he getting here? If he's down the street I'm going to punch him. Levi just left."

"Actually dear, your father's going to visit with your uncle for another day. He won't be here for the dinner party."

"What did you do?"

"Me? I might have mentioned that you were a big ball of stress and were worried about you boyfriend."

"Why would you do that?"

"This is how adult communicate darling. I mentioned what was going on and let your father know the situation. He then stated that he did not mind missing out on the dinner party. It's not really his thing either darling."

"I wanted to see him."

"And you will. Just tomorrow instead. I think you father would prefer to get to know Levi without the crowd and from what you said earlier it would probably be best for Levi as well."

"Fine mom. It's already decided anyways, right."

"Of course.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Levi returned by noon and joined Zoe and Hazel in watching a movie. Zoe was happy to see her mother and Levi getting along well. When they went to put on a second movie Levi went back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.  When the movie was over, Zoe and her mother worked together peeling and chopping potatoes. With Hazel in the kitchen supervising Levi felt comfortable enough to take another shower and dressing for the evening. When done, Levi went back to the kitchen and sent Zoe and Hazel to get ready.

"Don't touch the potatoes Levi."

"Why would I touch them?"

"Levi, I'm making the sides. If you touch them then I can't say I did it."

"You're mother helped you."

"That doesn't count."

"Whatever, go bathe! I won't touch them."

"Promise?"

"Just go."

"Promise?"

"Fine! I promise. Okay, now go bathe. You may be a free spirit, but Petra is rather prompt and I don't feel like dealing with her and Oluo by myself."

"Haha, fine. Fine." And she left after giving Levi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what you meant about your communication style." Hazel whispered to Zoe which led to Zoe cackling the entire way up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Prompt indeed. Five O'clock on the dot Petra rang the doorbell.

Zoe ran down the stairs. "Come in. Come in." Zoe spoke quickly yanking Petra and Oluo inside.

"Make yourselves at home."

"Go dry your hair. It's dripping everywhere." Levi snapped from the hall.

"Will you brush it for me?" Zoe whined.

Levi just ignore her.

"Hi Levi, how was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Where should I put this? It's a trifle."

"There's plenty of room in the fridge."

"Awesome, do you need any help?"

"I'm just about to put the food in the oven."

"Great!"

 

Levi and Petra went on doing their own thing leaving Zoe and Oluo standing lost at the door. Moments later Hazel walked down the stairs. "Oh, company already? Sorry, I took so long. Zoe, go dry your hair. You're dripping everywhere."

Oluo laughed as Zoe groaned at her mother repeating Levi's words. "Yeah, Hange, go dry your hair why dontcha. Haha."

Zoe continued to groan as she made her way back to the bedroom.

"Petra and Oluo, this is Zoe's mother, Hazel Hange. Petra works with Zoe and I, and this is her husband, Oluo."

"Oh, Hange's mother. Nice to meet you! I've always wanted to meet Hange's parents."

"It's my pleasure. Thank you. Is there anything I can help with, Levi?"

Levi just shook his head no.

"So, are you a researcher like Zoe?"

"Oh no. No no no no no. Hahaha. I'm not nearly that smart. I'm just the office manager."

"Oh don't say that. It takes a lot to run an office."

"Really? I think it's a lot of fun. I like to get to know all the employees. I think we have a real good vibe at our workplace."

"Petra's big on Synergy."

"Synergy is important for a cohesive working unit."

"Of course dear."

"If grumpy over there was more of a team player we would have achieved perfect synergy by now." Petra made sure to speak loudly in Levi's direction.

Levi just shook his head at her statements.

"Oh, you're not a team player Levi?" Asked Hazel.

"Petra fails to realize that we're playing for different teams."

"Oh?"

"Levi plays for Erwin's exclusive team." Oluo added.

"Interesting. And Nanaba wants to know what the requirements are to make this exclusive team then?"

Petra was stunned, but she shouldn't have been. Of course Zoe would probably have told her mother what was going on. Plus, this dinner party was for this purpose, but to be so forward about it. That is something she wasn't expecting."

"Pretty much." Levi responded before Petra had the chance.

"Oh, I see. Well I look forward to hearing all about it. My daughter really loves her job, but I would like to know more about the company."

"Oh I can tell you a lot about it! Come sit with me."

 

_**Ding Dong.** _

 

"Oh, I'll get it Levi!" Petra ran to the door before Levi had the chance to blink. "Welcome to Acker-han Place... or is it Zo-vi? Hmmm..."

Mike burst out laughing. "Taking over already, Petra?"

"Of course. Plus I really wanted to try out a couple name for them. You know, it's like the trend for celebrity couples."

"Since when were they celebrities." asked Mike

"True."

"I like Zo-vi better. Ladies first." stated Nanaba.

"Nanaba! Mike! You're here! Yay." Zoe ran and gave her friends a giant hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Here, let me take those for you." Petra took the bottles from Mike's hands before giving them a chance to think otherwise.

"Petra, you should really let the hosts do that." chided Nanaba

"Oh, please. Oooo, you really did bring me some sparkling cider. You're the best. Mwah." Petra planted a kiss on Nanaba's cheek.

"Levi, won't you come brush my hair. Please?" whined Zoe.

"Are you serious?"

"Pleaseeeeee?"

"Don't whine... Let's get this over with." Levi was dragged away by Zoe while the others only looked on.

"Nanaba, it's so good to see you again." Hazel hugged Nanaba tightly. "And Mike, you look bigger every time I see you."

"It's just because you've spent your time around Levi." Stated Nanaba. "Mike's the same giant size he's always been."

"Well, maybe it's because I don't get to see you all very often. Nanaba, I'm sure your parents would like to see you too. Would it hurt you kids to visit your parents every once in a while."

"Okay. Okay. You win."

"Mrs. Hange, is your husband going to be joining us?" politely asked Petra.

"Oh, no dear. Not tonight. He's decided to stay at his brother's for another night. And you all may call me Hazel."

"Okay. Then we're only waiting on Erwin." mumbled Petra as Zoe and Levi returned from upstairs. Zoe's hair now tied back neatly in a side pony tail. "Oh, hey you two. We're just waiting on Erwin."

"Oh, Levi. Did Erwin say he was going to be late?"

"How should I know, you're the one who invited him."

"Yeah, but you saw him today."

"Oh, did you have to check in?"

"Yeah. He'll get here when he gets here." Levi said as he walked back into the kitchen to check on the food. "Zoe, you may want to start the sides soon."

"Oh right! Come on mom. Everyone, you can go lounge in the living room until the food is ready."

Zoe shooed everyone into the living room, including Levi, while she and her mother prepared the sides. Levi came back to check on the food and bring the drinks over to the living room. While he stopped in the kitchen for some glasses Zoe whispered to him. "Now's your chance with Nanaba. Just go talk to her." Levi glared a bit at the glasses in his hand before nodding in agreement. It's not like he didn't know this was coming.

"Is it a good idea for you to have this happen while you're not over there?" asked Hazel.

"I don't want Nanaba to feel like she has to hold back because I'm in the room. She's more likely to ask the questions straight out if neither of us are in there."

"Okay dear."

"If things start to go wrong, we'll hear it."

 

 

 

**_Buzz buzz buzz_ **

_A text? From Hange, really you're right in the kitchen. Ugh._ 'I told Levi now’s the time to talk to you. Ask away. My mom and I are making the sides right now for dinner. Don't hold back.' _Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I should start small._

Nanaba took a deep breath as Levi passed out glasses and offered drinks.

"So Levi, how was your trip?" _Start small. Start small. I can do this._

"It was fine."

"Did you finish all you're work?"

"No, but I never do."

"Really? Mr. Perfect doesn't finish his work. That's surprising."

"I don't really consider myself perfect.

"You sure act like you do."

Levi just shrugged his shoulders knowing he wasn't going to win that battle against Nanaba.

 

**_Ding Dong_ **

"I'll get it!" Shouted Petra. "You all keep talking." She left, not noticing that no one else was paying attention to her as everyone was focused on the conversation at hand, including Zoe and Hazel who were listening in as best they could from the kitchen.

"Here Erwin, let's bring this to the kitchen. What is it?"

"Well you suggested I also bring a dessert so I picked up some assorted pastries from the bakery in Sina.

"Fancy fancy." hummed Petra as she led Erwin to the kitchen.

"Erwin. Good to see you. This is my mother."

"Hazel Hange, nice to meet you. Please call me Hazel." Hazel offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hazel. It's wonderful to meet another member of the Hange family. Zoe is one of my best researchers."

"That's great to hear!" Hazel smiled softly.

"I should have invited Moblit." Zoe randomly exclaimed. 

"There's always next time." added Petra.

"So, what are you doing over here while everyone else is over there." asked Erwin.

"Well, let me tell you." Petra exclaimed. "Levi and Nanaba don't get along so this dinner party is basically our way of forcing them to spend time together. So right now we're watching from afar as Nanaba begins her interrogation. She's starting off simple though, for your information Hange."

"You can go over there Erwin. I just want Nanaba to not hold back so I figured me and my mother should stay over here."

"I'm staying too. I don't want her to hold back because of me. Not that she would, but I don't think I can handle the awkwardness."

"Okay."

 

Erwin walked over to the living room. "Hello Levi, Oluo, Mike, and Nanaba. Good to see you all. Sorry I was late."

"Is to be expected. Although, I think this is the first time you've been late that you were checking in with Levi."  Stated Oluo.

'Haha, well I had some other business to attend to so it couldn't be helped."

Nanaba only half listened to what Erwin was saying. She glanced over at Levi who continued to maintain that bored expression on his face. However, his focus was still on Nanaba. It didn't look like he paid any attention to Erwin at all.

"How do you like Hazel?"

"Seems nice. I was surprised to see her when I returned, but I don't think she dislikes me too much at this point."

"Have they told you anything about Hange's dad?"

"Zoe mentioned that she got their weirdness from him. Well she said eccentricities, but let's be honest. Weirdness is what she meant."

"That's true. Dieter Hange is on another level entirely. Have you met her brother?"

"No."

"He's a character as well." Levi looked bored as Nanaba spoke which began to irritate her. _Ugh, maybe starting simple was a bad idea._

"Let's just cut to the chase. Does Hange know what you do for a living?"

"She has some sort of idea of it, I'm sure. She's never really asked about it so I've never really talked about it. She likes to talk about her research so it's easy not to talk about myself."

"Are you trying to keep it a secret?"

"There are details I can't share because that what's Erwin asks, but overall it's not a secret. We just don't talk about it."

"Well then, I'm asking, what is it that you do for the company, Levi?"

"I des-" Levi tried to reply, but was cut off by Erwin.

"Is that really something you need to know?" Erwin asked Nanaba with a serious tone, breaking away from his conversation with Mike and Oluo. 

"I'm allowed to ask questions. I'm curious. I want to know." replied Nanaba. Irritated that Erwin was questioning her after Levi finally started to answer her questions.

"How does it benefit you?"

"Well once I know it probably won't bother me anymore. Then maybe we'll have a better chance at pretending to get along."

"If you're only going to pretend to get along does it really matter? Do you know how all your friends’ jobs work?"

"I wouldn't exactly call Levi and I friends, but for the most part I have a general idea of what my friends do for a living."

"Erwin, what are you doing?" questioned Mike. Levi just watched on, equally confused, but more curious to where this was going.

"I'm just wondering why it is so important to Nanaba to know so much about what Levi does for a living."

"Know so much? I'm just looking for the basics! Like what he does in general. Is that a crime?" Nanaba became increasingly irritated.

"If you're not going to bother being his friend, why do you need to know?"

"Because Hange is my BEST FRIEND."

"So?"

"SO? Are you kidding me? What is wrong with you? Levi just said it's not a secret, so why are you interfering?"

"Erwin?" Levi called out mildly concerned. Not that Levi liked to admit this, but he knew Erwin pretty well and something clearly was not okay with him at this moment.

"Where is this information going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Erwin?!" Now Mike called out after noting Levi's own questioning gaze. _This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Levi was answering Nanaba's questions. So why is Erwin suddenly butting in?_  Though Mike to himself. 

 

Mike's sudden outburst caught the attention of Petra, Zoe, and Hazel.

"Maybe we should go over there after all?" Asked Petra.

"Let's put dinner on the table. Then we can call them over to eat." Suggested Zoe. "Food is always a good distraction."

Hazel hummed in agreement and began to bring over the food. Each woman grabbed a dish and brought it over to the dining table. However, while they were doing this tensions continued to increase in the living room.

 

"Who are you giving this information to?"

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" spat Nanaba

"I just don't think you need to know this at this time." replied Erwin. His own voice staying quiet and calm, but the underlying tone was accusatory. 

"Fuck you Erwin! Who are you to decide?"

"The boss."

"Fuck this! I'm out of here. I can't take this anymore." Nanaba said then she ran out of the home.

Just as she put the last dish down at the table Zoe noticing her best friend leaving ran after her calling out to her. "Nanaba! Wait, what's wrong?"

 

"Was that necessary?" Asked Levi.

"What's wrong with you?" Mike questioned.

"She doesn't need to know."

Oluo sat feeling awkward as the tension between the three rose. Petra and Hazel looked on from the dining room confused.

 

Zoe burst back into the house. "Guys, she ran across the street and I lost her. I don't know which direction she went!"

Mike reached for his phone and dialed Nanaba's number quickly. Unfortunately, the ringing was heard by the couch. Yes, Nanaba ran out of this home a second time. This time leaving her purse and cell phone behind.

"She needs some space. Let's just give her a bit." Suggested Hazel.

"We'll give her five minutes. If she's not back in five minutes we'll go look for her." Declared Mike.

"Is that enough time?" question Petra. 

"That's all she's getting." 

In those few minutes everyone's eyes were on the door, except for Levi's who’s never left Erwin.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes came and went like that. "Alright, let's split up and look for her." stated Petra.

"Someone should stay here in case she comes back."

"Yeah, mom. Why don't you stay here? You don't know the area and it won't be helpful if you get lost."

"Okay dear."

"Perfect. Does everyone have their cell phones?"

A chorus of 'yeahs' could be heard.

"Alright. Whoever finds her should text the rest of us and we'll meet back at the house."

Everyone exchange numbers with Hazel before heading out of the home. Mike and Levi hung back a bit. Mike walked up to Erwin. "She's not going to want to see you, Erwin, but you are going to help look for her. Right?" ask Mike.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

 

And with that they were all off going their separate ways in search of Nanaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the spacing is weird. I was having trouble fixing it on my computer without it messing everything up. I might try to edit it on a different computer in a few days. I also have the next chapter mostly written.. so look forward to another update this weekend! :-)


	15. My Existence Annoys You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter I switch between using Zoe and Hange a lot. Again, I figure her mother (and often Levi) would call her Zoe while her friends call her Hange. Sorry if it's confusing to anyone.

 

“Shit” Levi exclaimed a bit too loudly.  
“Go away. I don’t want to talk to anyone, especially not you.”  
“You think I don’t know that? But everyone is worried about you. Who do you want by your side, Zoe or Mike?”  
“Neither! I want to be alone you ugly hobbit! Go away!”  
“Then take my phone so at least you can get in contact with someone when you’re ready.”  
“If you give me that thing it’ll be lost forever. I promise you that.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t take the opportunity to take it from me. You could have gone through it. Maybe even found out the contact information for all my other girlfriends and maybe some proof of all the people I’ve taken out.”  
“Ugh! Who told you about that!? Was it Mike? I’ll kill the bastard.”  
“Nope.”  
“Hange! I’ll skin that bitch alive.”  
“Pleasant. But it was Petra actually. Earlier tonight.”  
“Damn. I can’t attack a pregnant woman.”  
“Well that’s good to hear. You still have some sense.”  
“Oh can it you pint-sized freak! I’m not in the mood. How’d you even find me? You were the last person I was expecting.”  
“Honestly, I just thought ‘where would Zoe go?’ This is the first place I would look for her if she ever ran out the way you did.”  
“Really?”  
Levi just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well go away.”  
“Look, you don’t have to talk to me, but I know at least two people probably more that would, how did you put it, ‘skin me alive’ if I leave you alone. So you might as well stop asking me to go. I’m not going anywhere. And if you run again I’ll just have to follow you. So tell me who you’d rather have sitting beside you.”  
“No.”  
“Tch.” Levi stood quietly, but after staring at Nanaba’s back for 10 minutes boredom took over. Levi started kicking his foot against the soft dirt.  
“Ugh! Enough already.” Snapped Nanaba as she threw some of the sand at Levi.  
“Gross, don’t do that!”  
“Well stop being annoying!”  
“Then go back to the house!”  
“No!”  
“Then don’t get mad at me.”  
“You’re so obnoxious. Just sit down if you’re not going to leave.”  
“Fine.”  
“Not next to me! Over there.”  
“I was just coming a little closer. Why would I sit right next to you? I don’t have a death wish. On top of that I would never sit in a sand box. ”  
“Sit down midget!”  
Levi plopped on the ground and tried hard to distract himself from what might possibly in this sand Nanaba sat in. When he was younger one of his foster mothers informed him that cats often use the sandboxes at parks for little boxes. He was in that foster home less than a month after that. His foster mother didn’t like that he avoided play grounds never realizing she was part of the reason why.  
“I can’t do this. I’m moving to that tree. This is too close to the sand box.”  
“I didn’t even anything you weirdo. I didn’t ask you to sit closer!”   
“What? It’s not you. I just don’t like sandboxes. They’re disgusting.”  
“Stupid neat-freak. This whole playground is used by snotty, dirty, germ infested children that wipe that snot, dirt, and germs on every piece of equipment and foliage from here to Maria. That tree probably has just as many germs on it as this sandbox.”  
“You may be right about that, but mentally I can handle the tree.”

  
Nanaba couldn’t stop herself from glancing in Levi’s direction every few minutes. She felt a bit defeated and a bit silly.  _I know I was probably overreacting, but this is ridiculous. Two close friends, my boyfriend, my best friend, and my best friend’s parent. Five people who know me really well and this shithead is the one to find me first. I can’t believe it. If this is where Hange would have gone, why didn’t she come here first? Why am I stuck with one of the two people I do not want to see? Ugh, and why do I feel better than I did when I was alone? I don’t want Levi here, but I don’t want to be by myself. Maybe I should just ask him to text Hange._  
  
“You’re thinking so loud I can practically hear your brain shrieking.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Wouldn’t you rather talk about it with someone? Just tell me who and I’ll get them here.”  
“I want to be alone!”  _That’s a lie._ “Leave!”  _Please, don’t._  
“No.”  
“Then be quiet!”  
“Tch.”  
  
After a few minutes of zoning out, Nanaba looked back at Levi. To her surprise he had moved away from the tree a bit. Now he was looking and pointing at the night sky.  _What is he doing? Pointing? No more like… tracing? Weird._  
“What are you doing?!”  
“Why do you have to yell at me?”  
“Because you’re annoying me.”  
“My existence annoys you.”  
“Exactly!”  
  
Levi went back to what he was doing before without answering Nanaba. This only irritated her further.  
“Answer me! What are you doing?”  
“Ask me like a normal person and not a Sasquatch and I might.”  
“Rude.” Again, no answer. “Fine!” Deep breath. “Levi, what are you doing?”  
“I’m locating some of the constellations and stars I remember, Nanaba.” He answered without looking at her.  
“How do you know them?”  
“My foster parents enjoyed stargazing.”  
“What are you looking at now?”  
“Come over here and I’ll show you, but I am not going to that sand box.” The glare he received probably would have sent anyone else running, but Levi just blankly looked back. “We’re facing opposite directions. It will be more difficult for you to see them if we’re not looking at them from the same angle. I’m not an expert at explaining things.”  
“Clearly.” Nanaba said, but surprisingly she got up and sat by Levi giving them about a yard between them.  
“If you look to the left of the moon. Do you see that small, but bright dot?”  
“There?” Nanaba pointed. Levi just nodded. “Which star is that.”  
“It’s not a star. That is Venus.”  
“The planet?” Levi nodded again.  
“Look to the right of Venus. You Orion’s belt. If you look to the upper left a bit you’ll see Betelgeuse. It’s one of the brightest stars in the night sky. It makes up Orion’s the shoulder of Orion’s raised sword arm.  If you keep looking to the west you’ll see Bellatrix. The star that marks the other shoulder.  
Levi glanced in Nanaba’s direction. She looked confused, but he figured that was better than angry-frustrated-about to cry look that she was giving him earlier.  
“I think I see them. One’s there and uh… There!” Levi scooted closer to make sure she was pointing at the right stars.  
“Yeah, you found them.”  
“Hahaha.” Nanaba couldn’t stop the gleeful laugh from escaping her lips. But one look at Levi, whose eyes were wide in surprise, reminded Nanaba that she was still angry. Quickly she turned her smile into a frown and inched away from Levi.

Levi sighed and laid back against the cool ground.  
“You know you’re probably laying in some animal feces and toddler snot right now.”  
“Good.”  
“Embracing the germs?”  
“…..”  
“Be one with the germs.”  
“…..”  
“Ugh. You’re so annoying.”  
After a long stretch of silence Nanaba found herself laying back, looking up at the stars as well.  
“Be one with the germs.”  
“Oh shut up! I’m not a clean freak like yourself.”  
“When is being clean a bad thing?  
“Don’t talk to me.”  
  
It was a few minutes later when Levi decided he has had enough. Levi sat up quickly, but kept his eyes on the stars.  
“Finally couldn’t take it I see. The germs probably have entered your system already.”  
“Listen, I know you don’t like me. You don’t have to like me. I don’t even expect you to like me. And you can call me whatever you want. I’ve heard it all before. In fact if you didn’t boast about how much you hated me I probably wouldn’t have even thought twice about all the names you call me. But do what you want. I get call names all the time. I’ve heard worse from Zoe when I’ve made her angry. So really it’s no problem.” Levi felt himself get off track. “Uhh. Wait….. What I mean is that we both know we’re not doing this for ourselves. So it makes no difference to me. All she needs to know is that we can stand in a room without locking horns.”

“Was I supposed to understand that.”  
“I don’t know anymore.” Levi laid back again. This time feeling defeated himself.  _Whatever, I tried. No one call tell me I didn’t try._  
“Levi….” Nanaba said as she looked at a spaced out Levi.  
“Levi….” Again she spoke. She hated being ignored.  
“Levi!” Finally she yelled.  
“What!” he yelled in reply.  
But she didn’t really have anything to say. “Uhh.. uhm, what else can you see?”  
  
With a heavy sigh Levi looked once again to the stars. “See there, that really bright, white star followed by that lopsided square looking thing.”  
“Uhm. There?”  
“A little higher. That’s called Lyra, the harp. The bright white star is name Vega. It’s a lot hotter than our own sun.”  
“There’s a story about the harp, right? I think I remember it.”  
“Most of the constellations have stories attached to them… I believe the harp was said to be placed in the stars by Apollo after Orpheus, the man he gave the harp to, was murdered. It was said that Orpheus could play music sweeter than any other mortal.”  
“Orpheus. I recognized that name. Why?”  
“The story of Orpheus is something like his bride was bit by a snake and died. Orpheus was so determined to get her back that he found his way to the underworld. He was given the chance to bring back his bride. All he had to do was walk to the world of the living without looking back at his bride. Once both their feet touched the earth they were free. I believe it goes that Orpheus made it all the way to the top, but before his bride could take her final steps her turned back to look at her and she was swept back down to the underworld.”  
“That’s depressing.”  
“Most myths are.”

Before they could pick out a new star in the sky, or argue, or acknowledge that they were actually getting along Hange interrupted. For she and Mike, who were both texted by Levi soon after he found Nanaba, had been watching by the road for some time. Both worried yet hopeful that Nanaba and Levi would come to an understanding.  
  
“Found you guys.”  
“Hange. You came?”  
“Of course. You’re my best friend.”  
Levi got up and dusted off his clothes. “I’ll be going now.”  
“Thanks, Levi. Bye.” Said Zoe.  
“…..Bye.” whispered Nanaba,  
Levi just nodded to them both before walking away. He stopped before Mike.  
“What took you guys so long?”  
“Just giving you guys some time to work things out.”  
“Ha. Oh really? And did it work?”  
“You were the one talking to her. You tell me.”  
“I have no confidence in that, uh, conversation.”  
“It seemed to end well.”  
“I guess we’ll see.”  
“That’s the spirit." Mike chuckled. "If anything, at this point you’re probably favored slightly more than Erwin.”  
“Tch.”

 

* * *

  
  
“How did that idiot find me before you did?”  
“Good question, I didn’t even think you’d come here.”  
“Then how did you find us?”  
“Levi texted Mike and I a while ago. Neither of you noticed us standing by the street so we thought we’d let you work it out.”  
“Mike’s idea, right?”  
“How did you guess.”  
“Well I don’t think anything’s changed. “  
“Really? Oh.”  
“I just don’t understand him.”  
“I can tell you what he meant, if you want?”  
“You heard? How long have you been here?”  
“Since you told him to embrace the germs.”  
“That long?! Why didn’t you speak up sooner?”  
“Mike’s idea, remember?”  
“Yeah. Well, I lied to him. I got what he meant. I think anyways. Something about us being civil when we’re around each other and that we’re doing this for you.”  
Hange’s grinned stretched from ear to ear. It was not often that someone understood Levi’s rants.  
“Don’t look at me like that Hange. It’s really creepy.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s just most people can’t understand him, but you were able to.”  
“Ew, don’t say that. I don’t get him at all.”  
“He meant it though. Okay? You can call him all the names you want. Just don’t tear each other apart and I’ll be happy. Okay? I don’t expect you guys to become best friends. Just tolerate him a bit more for me. Please?”  
“Fine. I guess I can do that. Plus. I can’t explain it, but I just… As much as I didn’t want him to be there I didn’t want him to leave. So I guess that his presence was better than no one at all. That’s something, right?”  
“Definitely a start. Thank you Nanaba.”  
“For what? I ruined your dinner party.”  
“For being my best friend and for giving my boyfriend a chance.”

* * *

Nanaba gave Hange a big hug before they met up with Levi and Mike who were still waiting by the street. Nanaba gave Mike a big hug also before the two couples started to make their way back to the house where Petra, Oluo, Hazel, and Erwin would be waiting. Levi had sent everyone but Hange and Mike a text to return to the house after he found Nanaba.

 

"Uhm, well. Since Erwin's not around... and I can be a pretty good actress when I want to be, do you think you could answer the question now?"

Mike glanced over at Levi who was looking straight ahead. _Something was definitely up with Erwin tonight. I should tell her to lay off for now._  
But before he had the chance to voice his thoughts Levi answered.

“I make your hairy sasquatch’s theories a reality.” Levi answered point a thumb in Mike's direction.

“What do you mean?”

“He means he takes the concepts from theory and creates machines and programs” Mike answered. "Many have to do with my theories on renewable energy."

“Okay. Why do you travel so much?”

"After I work out the design, which I can do anywhere, I meet with the engineering teams to start production on the prototypes. The company currently has three teams."

"I didn't know that we had engineering teams." Said Hange. "That's so cool."

"No two teams work on the same project. The success and failure rates are documented and I go back to adjust the design based on the results. Or if it's a complete failure I'll usually consult a bit more.”

"With Mike?" Asked Nanaba, Levi just nodded.

Nanaba sent an elbow into Mike's side.  He cringed, but didn't say a word. If anything, Mike expects a whole lot more backlash to come when they are alone. I deserve that I guess. I've essentially been lying to her this entire time.

"Why don't the research teams work with the engineering teams?" Hange was curious.

"No need." was Levi's blunt answer. Hange Pouted.

"More like, the presentations and theories I develop utilize the results from the research teams. So there's no need for direct contact between the engineering and research teams."

“Why is this a secret?” Nanaba asked to both Mike and Levi.

Levi continued to look at Hange who was still pouting.

"Seriously? Someone tell me. Mike? I'm so mad right now. You know so much more than you led me to believe. So why does this have to be a secret?"

Hange watched Nanaba carefully. Nanaba's tone held a tinge of desperation which concerned her. I hope she doesn't run again. Well, if she does I won't let her get away without me. I didn't know this information either. I hope she doesn't think I've been hiding something from her.

Mike let out a big sigh. It's not like she's going to let this go. He thought to himself.

“In simple terms... Erwin has enemies." Levi answered.

 "Political rivals, really." Mike clarified, "What Erwin wants to do is so much bigger than our company. He wants to unite the country.” answered Mike. “But, that’s enough now Nanaba. Let’s try not to compromise the situation any more than it already is. I don't know what was wrong with Erwin today so it’s best that you continue playing like you're in the dark in front of Erwin for now until I can talk to him, okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Okay." answered Nanaba. "Oh... uh, and thank you Levi for answering my questions tonight. You were a lot more cooperative than I expected. ” Continued Nanaba as Levi and Hange's house was in view. “I’ll apologize to everyone, even Erwin, when we get inside.”

When they get inside Petra and Hazel run up and give Nanaba hugs.  
“What took you guys so long?” asked Oluo. “I was beginning to think that we were going to have to search for the five of you.”  
“Sorry about that. We just wanted to come back calm.” Answered Zoe.  
“Makes sense.”  
“Hazel and I heated up the food. So let’s eat!” Petra said.  
“Five?” Questioned Levi at the same time Petra spoke, but he was ignored. He looked around and noticed Erwin wasn’t there. “Wait… Erwin didn’t come back to the house?”  
“No.” Answered Petra. “Wasn’t he with you? We thought he was with you.”    
Levi checks his phone to make sure he sent the text message that Nanaba was found to Erwin.  _Yeah. It was sent to him. He even replied with a ‘that’s good to hear.’_ Levi looks out the window to the drive way.  _His car is still here. I wonder where he is._  
“Okay. You guys eat. I’m going to go find him.”  
“I’ll go with you.” Mike suggested.  
“No, it’s okay. Stay here with everyone. Maybe he’ll come back while I’m out. We don’t know how far he got when looking for Nanaba.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“Levi, at least take Omelet with you.” Zoe suggested.  
“Okay, okay.” Zoe brought leashed Omelet over to Levi.

 With a heavy sigh Levi left the house for the second time that night in search of his guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know nothing about engineering. Nothing at all. So just like this story is a work of fiction consider Levi's and Mike's jobs purely fictional.


	16. Change, huh?

Not only was searching for Erwin something Levi did not want to do, but it was much more difficult than searching for Nanaba. Erwin was a mystery even to Levi and although over the years he's begun to understand some of his thought process, everything that happened tonight came out of left field.  
  
"Fucking bastard. What is this all about anyways?" Levi grumbled as he walked down another block.  
  
_Ping. Ping._ Two new text messages.  
The first from Zoe. _Have you found him yet? Is everything okay?_  
Next from Petra. _I just remembered that he went down Oak Street when we searching for Nanaba. Don't know how far he went or if that's even helpful._  
With two quick replies, _a not yet_ and a _helpful, thanks_ respectively, Levi made his way towards where Petra last saw Erwin grumbling the entire way.  
  
It was an hour before Levi found him. Not even sure himself how he managed, but there was Erwin standing in the middle of the town common park.  
  
"Isn't this where the outdoor presentation is going to be held?" Levi asked Erwin while slowly approaching him.  
"Yes."  
"It's kind of nice spot... But it's fucking miles away from my house, jackass. Answer your damn phone when someone calls you."  
"Hm...” Erwin was silent for a moment longer. "It really is a great location." Erwin turned towards Levi no quite looking at him, but instead envisioning something else. "This land was once full of abandoned factories and alleys turned into junk yards before a bored, aristocrat bought up all the land and turned it into a lovely garden away from home for his wife, Amelia Jade… who ended up hating it. Hating it because of it what it used to be. Hating it because of what surrounded it.” Erwin became lost in the s tory he was telling. “Then she chose to donate her husband’s gift to the city after he passed. When she attended the ribbon cutting ceremony it was only her second time on the land and she did not visit again after its donation. So here we have the Amelia Jade Common Park, named after the selfish, stuck-up woman who donated it instead of Walter J Hammond, the man who recycled this land and turned into something beautiful for the woman he loved. But it was recycled and it is beautiful. And it's much better off in the hands of the people than it was with the Hammond family. If the people could take more, recycle more, and make more things beautiful our world could change. It could change so much, Levi. Don't you want to be a part of that change?"  
"Change, huh?"  
"With the wind turbine visible in the distance it will surely make an impact. People just walking along will even want to stop to listen. And we'll let them. A few invited guests will get priority seating right along here, but we'll let Mike draw in the passer-byers. Anyone who wants to listen, who wants to dream. We'll spark the curiosity of the common people. This will be a start to something. I feel it."  
Levi, tired and irritated, restrained himself from be swept away by the picture Erwin painted.  
"Oi, are you even listening to me? Change or no change I've been searching you for an hour."  
Erwin settled and his eyes finally focused on Levi. "With Mike's passion for clean air, I think this presentation will be one of his best. Are you planning on attending?"  
Levi thought about it. He enjoyed going to Mike's presentations, but attended few lately. "Will I be around to attend?  
Erwin looked away. "I.. I don't know yet."  
"Tch, then don't ask stupid questions."  
They stood in silence.

"Erwin, I told Nanaba."  
"....."  
"It was the most basics of the basics. I can't say she won't ask more questions, but she most likely won't pester me about it. She'll be more likely to ask Mike."  
"What she should know is not for you and Mike to decide." Erwin responded harshly. Anger and frustration quickly building.  
Levi chuckled. "I think you have the backwards. Mike can-" Before he could finish is sentence Levi found himself being tackled to the ground. Omelet's leash slipping from his hand.  
"Don't you care at all?" shouted Erwin as he punched Levi in the face. Omelet started barking aggressively as Erwin went to punch him again.  
Levi used his legs to flip them around. This time Levi was holding Erwin down to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
"It's not for you-"  
"I told you before. When you try to keep something simple a secret there's always going to be someone that wants to know more. At least it's just Nanaba this time. Now you can adjust you lies for the masses."  
Erwin punched hard into Levi's stomach then pushed Levi off of him. "Who are you to put others in danger?"  
Levi, not expecting to be hit again, just laid in the grass, listening to Omelet bark. "We can't protect everyone Erwin, but mostly we can't protect ourselves and the people close to us if we don't know we're in danger in the first place." Levi got to his feet and brushed the grass off his pants before calming Omelet. Levi spoke without turning back to face Erwin. "Nanaba doesn't want to know what I'm working on. She just wanted to know what I do for a living and why it's not talked about."  
"And what did you say?"  
"Conveniently, Mike told her you have rivals or something like that. We didn't get into the fact that you're also shady as fuck and paranoid on top of it, but I guess Hange could always throw another dinner party for that conversation. The fact that I'm an engineer is not a secret. It never was."  
"I-"  
"Think too much? Yeah, you do. Nanaba's not out to get you. You're always trying to stay one step ahead of the game, but this time you over looked something simple."  
"You're right."  
Levi just shrugged then picked up Omelet's leash and started walking.  
Erwin watched him walked away. "This isn't the first time you've turned your back to me when I was down on the ground."  
"Turning my back to you and on you are not the same thing, but you could always fire me and not have to worry about it."  
Erwin chuckled before getting up himself. "Can't let my rivals get you."  
Omelet growled as Erwin approached them. "Looks like you've made another enemy."  
"Just add him to the list."  
"Trust us or don't. I don't give a fuck. You're only isolating yourself and that's not my problem."  
"When did you become so wise."  
"Tch."

Levi let his thoughts wonder on the long walk back. After the search for Nanaba and then Erwin, it was already going on 10 o'clock. Levi was tired, but he couldn't help thinking about Erwin's words. _"Who are you to put others in danger?” What type of danger are we talking about here? Just really what is going on?_ Levi thought to himself.

"You know, I didn't think you'd ever live with anyone." Levi was pulled from his thoughts by Erwin's comment.  
"What?"  
"From everything that's happened I just never thought you'd live with someone. I can’t say I wasn't that surprised that you two were dating, but I was shocked when she was the one inviting me to your home for this dinner party."  
"First, don't act like you understand anything about my life. Second, mind your own fucking business."  
"Haha. It's not a bad thing. I'm quite happy for you. Would she be helpful to you work? I can adjust the research teams. You could use an abstract thinker around."  
Levi stopped in his tracks. "Hold on."  
"She could travel with you."  
"Just stop."  
"Why? This is a conversation I wanted to have."  
"Well no thanks."  
"It could be good for you."  
"I know what you’re trying to do, but there’s no need for it. We’re fine. She understands some part of me. She knows I need to travel for work and now she vaguely knows why. Isn't her work just as important to the company? Plus, I don't think Moblit could run the team alone. We’re in two different fields of operation. You can’t replace a cog with a screw."  
"If not Hange, then how about Micah Alberone?”  
“What does he have to do with this?”  
“He reached out to me Levi. Offered to be a consultant. Offered to contract free of charge too. Just to spend time with you. You’ve already seen him, haven’t you? What do you think?”  
“I saw. I visited. That’s enough. Consultant? Do we need one? Don’t try to interfere with my life, Erwin.”  
“I think it would be good for the company. He taught you most of what you know, after all. Not that you didn’t expand based on your own interests, but the basics come from him.”  
"Then take him on and I'll-"  
"You'll what? Quit? That would hurt him and you won't do that. Plus, I've already said I can't let my rivals get to you."  
_Get me versus get to me. Something tells me there's a difference. What kind of rivals do you have, Erwin?" No, you already know the answer to that question._ Levi thought to himself as Erwin continues speaking.  
"Anyways. Let's give it a try. Micah will be here on Monday."  
"I should have known you've already agreed to it."  
"He has a great mind."  
"And a name backer's will recognize."  
"It couldn't hurt."

* * *

When they arrived back to the house only a soft glow of light could be seen from the streets.   
Levi stopped at the door before entering. "This danger or whatever, you'll update Mike and I about it."  
"First think on Monday."  
"Hm." Levi nodded.

Levi opened the door and let Omelet off his leash, but failed to notice how he stayed by Levi's side instead of running to wherever Hange was like he normally would.  
"Thank goodness you're back!" exclaimed Petra.  
"…and you guys are all still here?" Levi looked into the living room where everybody sat.  
"Of course. We were worried. You guys took too long."  
"That's my fault. I got a bit turned around on some of the side streets and before I knew it I was at the common. Then my mind just went to work mode and Levi had a difficult time pulling me away."  
"Oh, right. That's where the next presentation will be held. You're always working Erwin. It's good to take a break some times."  
"Yes. I would like to apologize to all of you for causing so much trouble. I hope you were still able to enjoy a late dinner. I'll have to invite you all out again to make up for it. My treat."  
"We're just glad that you are okay. It's so unlike you to get lost." said Zoe.  
"Yes. We're glad you both have returned. Now let's heat you up some plates. You must be hungry." said Hazel.  
"It's actually quite late. I think I'll have to pass, but thank you."  
"I didn't realize how tired I was. We should get going. Oluo, honey, can you go start the car."  
"Of course. Good bye everyone. Thank you Levi, Hange. Good night." Oluo quickly left.  
"Erwin, I'll make you a plate to go. Then you can have a nice meal already ready for tomorrow." stated Hazel.  
"I'll help you. Levi only let's certain containers out of the house." followed Zoe.  
And that left Nanaba, Mike, Erwin, and Levi alone together in the living room.  
"They sure act quickly." Laughed Mike.  
"Yeah."  
"Yes, well. I am sorry Nanaba for earlier. There are many work related stressors on my mind and I ended up taking my stress out on you. I apologize. Please, you may ask Mike or Levi questions another time."  
"Okay."  
"I trust Mike and Levi to answer your questions appropriately. So ask as you will."  
"Uh, thanks... I'm sorry too. You ended up lost and stressed because of me."  
"Not at all. I followed my feet and probably ended up where I needed to be."  
  
"Erwin you plate is ready." announced Hazel from the kitchen.  
"Oh thank you. I should get going. Thank you everyone. I mean it next time. I'll take you all out. You too Mrs. Hange. Whenever you're in town again. Good night everyone." With that Erwin left making sure to say one final goodnight to Oluo who was waiting in the car for his wife. 

 

"Well... that was interesting. I really am going to start planning that dinner though. He'll be treating us to something nice." Petra laughed, failing to lighten the mood in the kitchen. "Well, I really should get going now. Thanks again. I'll check in with you later Nanaba!" Petra yelled out to the living room. "And I’ll see the rest of you at the office on Monday! Zoe, make sure to bring your mother by there too, not just to you lab! Good night."  
Taking her cue from the other Hazel made her way for the stairs. "I'm awfully tired as well. I think I’ll shower and head to bed. It was great seeing you Nanaba, Mike. Maybe we could all go out to brunch tomorrow when my husband arrives. Goodbye Erwin."  
Zoe groaned, as she completely forgot after the events of the evening, that her father would be joining them tomorrow.  
"That sounds like a plan. Thanks! Good night."  
"Goodnight Mom."  
  
  


"So? You were gone for a while."  
"He was at the common. Not exactly close to here."  
"What was that about?"  
"We have a meeting with him first thing Monday morning."  
"Are you guys in trouble?" Nanaba cut in.  
Levi just shrugged.  
"We'll be fine Nana." Mike said before Nanaba began to worry more.  
"Okay..." Nanaba said hesitantly, "Well... It's getting pretty late. We should go, Mike."  
"Do you want any help cleaning up before we go?" Mike asked Levi.  
"No. I'll clean up tomorrow. I guess we'll be seeing you for brunch." Zoe stared wide-eyed at Levi.  
"Right. See you both tomorrow."  
"Thanks Hange. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Zoe said and walked her friends to the door. "Goodnight. I'll let you know where to meet when we wake up. Bye!" As she closed the door as the last of friends left there were many thoughts racing through her mind.

  
"Levi, do you want something to eat? You didn't have any dinner."  
"I'll be fine." Levi said as he picked up a few glasses from the living room bringing them to the kitchen. Zoe noticed Omelet was following close behind Levi everywhere he went. "What time is your father coming tomorrow? I want to make sure the house is clean before then."  
"I'm not sure, but he's not an early riser like my mother so we should be fine. That's why mother suggested brunch."  
"Good to know." Levi looked around and mentally planned his cleaning schedule for the morning.  
Again, everywhere he went, Zoe noticed Omelet would follow.  
"He's really sticking to you." Zoe pointed to the dog as she spoke.  
"Oh, I guess so."  
"He'd usually be dead to the world after such a long walk."  
"Yeah. Well I'm pretty much dead to the world. So let's go to bed."  
"Are you okay? It's not like you to put cleaning off." Zoe said has she put her arms around him and placed a hard kiss on his cheek.  
Levi flinched slightly. “Did I hurt you?”  
“No. It’s fine. Let’s go to bed.”  
“What happened with Erwin?”  
“We can talk about it in the morning.” Levi said as he led Zoe up the stairs, turning off the lights on his way. With the unexplained danger that has Erwin on edge, Mr.Hange arriving tomorrow, and Micah Alberone coming to town Levi did not even know where to start. After showering, Levi crawled into the bed next to Zoe and quickly fell asleep.  
As she watched Levi sleep she gently pushed the hair away from his face. Reacting to her touch Levi turned to her hand. Her soft smile turning into a frown when she noticed the bruise starting to form on Levi’s cheek.  
“Gee, just what happened between you and Erwin?” Zoe knew in that moment she would not let Levi get out of telling her everything.


	17. I'm worried

_Darkness then a soft glow of light. He’s outside somewhere. He can see the others in front of him. Oluo and Petra telling Nanaba and Hange plans for the baby while Mike stands listens quietly to the side. The light flickers. Oluo and Nanaba are gone. No reaction. Petra continues speaking like nothing happened. Again, the light flickers. Mike and Petra are gone. This time Hange’s trying to speak. She’s yelling out to Levi, but he can’t hear anything she is saying. There’s panic in her eyes. Then the light flickers… and she’s gone. He’s alone now. He runs in the darkness as the light begins to fade. Pitch Black. He stops running and tries to call out, but cannot speak. Bright light. Everything is lit again and standing before him his Erwin. “Don’t you care at all?” Levi tries to answer Erwin. “Who are you to put others in danger?” Levi tries to shout. Nothing. “You did this.” Darkness takes over._

Levi jumped up in his bed. He put his hand to his spinning head. _What was that?_ He thought to himself. Levi just stared ahead of him until his world stopped rotating. He tried to lay back down, but his mind was racing too much to sleep. After what seemed like hours of staring off, Levi glanced at the clock. _3AM. Shit. Well there’s no point just laying here anymore._  He gently left the bed trying his best not to disturb his partner, but was unsteady on his feet. Omelet came to his side. Levi took a moment to make sure he was balanced before moving again.  
  
Slowly he walked down the stairs. Hoping this would calm his nerves, Levi began to clean the mess from the dinner party the night before. As Levi went through the habitual motions of cleaning his mind went back through the fuzzy memories of his dream. He was left alone again. The cold feelings of darkness clung to him as he continued to clean. He couldn’t really remember his dream, but couldn’t see to shake the chill from his bones. Levi cleaned until the sun peaked over the horizon. The house was spotless again, but Levi was restless.  
  
Quietly, Levi snuck back upstairs. He decided to take a quick shower. As the scalding water ran down his back he skin began to turn red, but for some reason Levi was still cold. Finding the shower to be less relaxing that he had hoped, Levi quickly dried off and dressed himself. Levi was unsettled. His mind was frenzied, but no specific thoughts came. The house was too quiet, but there was nothing left for him to do. Hange and her mother still slept. Levi decided that he would go down to the Café to grab coffee for everyone. He nearly tripped over Omelet as stood up. Levi become more conscious of how the dog recently clung to his side. _Am I that defenseless? Am I that weak?_  
"Omelet, watch over the house. I'll be back soon." Levi said to the dog as he left him whimpering at the front door. 

* * *

  
**_Ring Ring Ring_ **

_“Hello?”  
“Hazel? It’s Janet.”  
“Oh, good morning.”  
“Sorry to call you so early, but its Dieter.”  
“What’d he do now?”  
“Actually, both of them. They made a competition out of moving some chopped wood this morning and well… Dieter strained his back and Luke twisted an ankle. Their icing now, but the doc that came to the house suggested they both go get checkups. Dieter’s complaining about only wanting his own doctor. So I was a bit of at a loss of what to do.”  
“You’ve clearly done enough Janet. Those two have always taken their brotherly competitions too far.”  
“Seriously.”  
“I’ll ask Zoe to drive me over. I guess we’ll be heading home early. That man, didn’t even get to spend some time with his daughter or meet her new boyfriend. I married a stubborn one.”  
“You and me both! Okay. Well, I’ll see you when you get here.”  
“Thanks Janet. Tell him to listen to what the local doctor has told him while he’s at your home or else he’s gonna get it from me. That should have him cooperating a bit more.”  
“Will do. Thanks Hazel. See you soon.”  
_  
_What am I going to do with that man?_ Hazel thought to herself.  
Hazel got up from the bed and went to her daughter’s door.  
  
_**Knock Knock**  
_ No answer  
_**Knock Knock.** _ A little harder this time.  
No Answer  
**_BANG BANG BANG_**  
  
“Ah!” _crash._ “Owwww.”  
“Zoe?”  
Zoe opens the door with squinty eyes and a hand to her head.  
“I know that it was sudden, but really darling? You can’t get out of bed normally?”  
“Well you were banging.”  
“Can you drive me to Uncle Luke’s? Your father hurt his back.”  
“What!? Is he okay?”  
“Janet didn’t sound too concerned on the phone. But they’re local doctor said a checkup at a hospital would be beneficial.”  
“Hospital? Oh boy.”  
“Yeah, you know you’re father. If he has to go the hospital it’s going to be ‘our hospital.’ I just hope he didn’t bully their poor town doctor too much.”  
“Well let’s get dressed and we can head out. I’ll let Nanaba and Mike know so they don’t come by for brunch.”  
“I’m sorry sweetheart. Looks like the office visit will have to wait until next time.”  
“It’s cool mom. No worries. Meet you downstairs in 15?”  
  
  
As Hange closed the door she shook her head in amusement. Geez what a weekend.  
“Hey Levi?” Hange took a closer look at the bed and realized he wasn’t in it. _Makes sense. He’s not one to sleep through a knock at the door._ Hange went to the bathroom, but noticed the door was open and the light was out. Although the edges of the mirror still held a bit of condensation from a hot shower. _Maybe he’s downstairs_? Hange hastily through on some clothes and tied her hair back. She brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face before heading downstairs. Hange looked around. _Well clearly he’s been down here._ The house was in perfect condition. There was not a trace of the dinner party the night before.  
“Levi?” Hange checked the kitchen, then the living room, then the yard.  
“Hey Levi?” Hange called out again. He was nowhere to be seen. Hange went back upstairs and knocked at the study door. “Hey Levi? Are you working?” Hange hesitantly opened the door, but the light was off.  
“What’s in there?”   
Hanged jumped. “Mom, you scared me. Nothing. This is Levi’s office. I was just seeing if he was working because he wasn’t downstairs.”  
“Oh. He has a nice office.”  
“Yeah, but let’s get out. After last night, I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings.”  
“Darling, I don’t think he’s hiding anything from you.”  
“I know. I know. But I still don’t know what happened with Erwin. He pretty much passed out after we went upstairs, but there was definitely a bruise forming on his jaw. I don’t want to assume anything, but I also can’t ignore what’s in front of me, ya know?”  
“I’m sure things will work themselves out. Don’t start worrying over it.”  
“Well he’s not in the house and he’s not in the yard.”  
“Try his cell phone? Maybe he took the dog out?”  
“Good point.”  
Hange went downstairs to call Levi then noticed Omelet asleep at the front door. “Well, he might be out, but he didn’t take the dog with him. Omelet? Here Omelet.” Omelet looked sat up, but continued to stand by the door. “He’s been acting weird since last night too. I really want to know what happened at the common.” Hange dialed Levi’s number.  
“Zoe, there is ringing coming from your bedroom.” Hange ran back up the stairs. Levi’s phone sat on the nightstand by the bed.  
“I guess I’ll just leave him a note?”  
“We can wait a bit longer, darling.”  
“No. It’s okay. I just want him to know where were are and that brunch is cancelled. I don’t think dad would want his first time meeting Levi to be when he’s in pain. So it’s not like I want him to come with us. It’s just weird that he left without saying anything.”  
  
**Levi,**  
**My father hurt his back so I’m taking my mother to him at my Uncle’s house. My parents will be going home from there so they can take my father to a hospital for a checkup. You left your cell phone at the house this morning. Give me a call when you get this. I’ve already left Nanaba know that brunch was cancelled. Sorry. I’ll be home in a couple of hours. Call me.**  
**Love,**  
**Zoe**

Hange left the note on the counter knowing Levi would find it there.  
“He seems to have cleaned. He must have woken up really early. I mean it’s just now 9 o’clock.” Hazel commented.  
“Yeah, maybe he just wanted it done before dad was supposed to come, but let’s get going. He’ll see the note here and I’m sure I’ll hear from him shortly.”

* * *

  
In the hour it took to get to Uncle Luke’s home, Hange did not hear from Levi once. And although she was worried about her father, the disappearance of her boyfriend increasingly plagued her mind. In fact, she could barely go a minute without looking at her cell phone with worry. As her aunt Janet explained what happened this morning, Hazel noticed that Zoe wasn't paying attention at all.  
“Zoe? Why don’t you go give him call?”  
“Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. Your father’s fine.” Zoe just nodded in agreement and excused herself.  
“What’s wrong?” Dieter asked his wife.  
“Oh, Levi wasn’t at the house when we left so she’s just worried.”  
“That boy left her? I’ll kick his ass for making my daughter worry.”  
“Oh? In this condition I’m not sure you can even get off your own ass to go find him.”  
“Oh shush. Why is she so worried?”  
“A lot happened last night and they didn’t get to talk it through.”  
“A break up already? I didn’t even get to meet him.”  
“Well that’s your own fault, but it’s not a break up. They weren’t the ones fighting last night. I’ll fill you in on the drive home. But enough about her, let’s talk about you.”  
Dieter promptly shut his mouth as Hazel criticized and lectured him on his competitive nature with his brother.  
  
“Mom, he didn’t answer. I tried the house too.”  
“Maybe he fell asleep? He hasn’t even been home very long from his business trip and a lot has happened.”  
“You’re right. I mean, it hasn’t even been 48 hours.” Hange dryly laughed to herself. “It’s amazing what can happen in two days.”  
“I’m sorry Zozo. I guess the visit’s going to have to wait.”  
“Yeah, it’s okay dad. Though, Moblit might not be too happy. He cleaned the Lab and everything just for you guys. Or maybe it was more for Levi, but whatever. Next time.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet your boyfriend either. We’ll have to plan better next time. I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Okay dad. You can start by listening to whatever the doctors say. Okay?”  
“Yeah yeah.”  
  
Hange chatted with her aunt and uncle before helping her mother pack her father’s belongings. Together they slowly helped him into the car. Giving him cold and hot packs for the ride. Hange sent her family off with a quick kiss for each of them.  
  
“Go home Zoe. I’m sure he’s just sleeping or something.”  
“Yeah. Thanks. Call me when you guys get home or to the hospital.”  
“Bye Zozo.”  
“Bye dad.”  
  
The entire drive home Hange could do nothing but worry. It was not like Levi to just up and leave. When she arrived home her heart sank more. Levi’s car was gone. Hange ran in the house. Omelet greeted her excitedly, something that has not happened since last night. Hange noticed the note was missing and there was doughnuts on the table. He was probably starving since he didn’t eat last night. Hange went upstairs and laughed as she saw the bed was made and his phone was missing. Well at least he took it with him this time. Hange tried his cell phone again, but no answer.  
  
_**Buzz Buzz**_  
_Just at this store. Be back soon. Hope your dad is okay._  
  
Hange let out a big sigh in relief, but then sadness took over as she realized he did not call her once. _I wonder what’s wrong. He didn’t even call me. How long as he been out. I was gone four hours. He could have texted me earlier. I wonder what he’s up to. He just went to the store yesterday. I wonder what happened with Erwin. Is it bothering him that much?  
  
_ Hange’s thought were interrupted by the doorbell. Omelet started barking. _I wonder if Levi forgot his key or something._ Hange rushed to the door, but was disappointed. It was not Levi. _Of course he wouldn’t forget his key. Who am I kidding?  
  
_ “Hello. Can I help you?”  
“Oh.” The man looked flustered. There was a slight panic in his eyes as he looked towards the street and then at the door again, checking the number of the house. “Uhm. I’m sorry. I was looking for Levi Ackerman. Does he live here?  
“Yes, he’s not in right now. Can I help you with anything?”  
“So this is still his home?”  
“Yes. I’m Zoe. His girlfriend.” Hange could see the relief in the man’s face.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m Micah. Micah Alberone. Haha. His girlfriend? That’s wonderful. I’m sorry. Do you know when he’ll be returning?”  
Hange took a minute to look over this man. He was an older man, maybe in his mid-sixties, her height, with a full head of gray hair. He was wearing a nice pair of pants and a button down shirt. _Alberone? That name sounds so familiar._ Hange thought to herself. “Oh. He should be back shortly. He was just at the store. Would you like to come in to wait for him?”  
“I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Nonsense. Please. It shouldn’t be long.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You can have a seat in here.” Hange brings him to the living room. “I’ll give Levi a call to let him know you’re waiting.”  
“Thank you.”  
Hange called Levi’s phone, but again he didn’t answer. This time she decided to text him.  
  
_**Hey, I don’t know why you’re not answering your phone, but you have a guest at the house. He said his name is Micah** **Alberone**.  
  
_ A few seconds later Hange's phone vibrated. _**Tell him to get lost.**_ Hange laughed. _That's the quicked response I've gotten all day._  
  
**I invited him in already. Don’t take too long at the store. See you soon.**  
  
_You can text, but don’t answer your calls and think I’m just going to do what you want. Oh please. I can’t wait to hear what you have to say when you get home._ Hange thought to herself.

  
“Sorry to keep you waiting. I let him know. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Or I could put on some tea?”  
“Tea would be great.”  
Hange put the kettle on and went back to sit with the man in the living room. “So how do you know Levi?”  
“Oh.” The man was rattled again, “We have a long history, but recently I’ve agreed to consult on some of his new projects for Erwin Smith. So I just wanted to take the opportunity to catch up with him.”  
“So you’ll be working for Erwin too?”  
Micah nodded.  
“That’s wonderful. I work in the research lab! Levi was going to visit my lab tomorrow after his check in with Erwin. You should come too.”  
“Really? It might be nice to see the research side of things.”  
“Yeah, my current project is exciting. In fact, that’s one of the reason I wanted Levi to visit. There’s so much potential with what we could do with this information, but I shouldn’t get started or else you’ll never shut me up.”  
“Maybe tomorrow then.”  
“Ok, definitely. So, is today a personal visit or did you want to discuss work with Levi?”  
“Oh, uhm. Well…” The kettle began to whistle.  
“Let me get that. Is black tea alright?”  
“Yes”  
Hange smiled at the man as she went to get the tea ready. She was curious as to how Levi knew this man already. He seemed so kind and clearly was easily flustered. Hange didn’t think she has seen such as nice old man turn so red from simple questions before. Hange giggle a bit to herself before bring the tea out to the living room.  
They sat in silence for a bit. Hange was enjoying the quiet, for some reason this man brought with him a relaxing atmosphere.  
“I was hoping to save the work for tomorrow, if I’m being honest.” Micah spoke timidly.  
Before she could respond Omelet began to bark excitedly. “That must be him. Omelet gets so excited when Levi comes home.”  
Levi burst through the door. Hange was surprised to see his angry face. He stormed passed her and faced the man straight on.   
  
“What are you doing here?”  
Micah took a deep breath. “Good afternoon Levi.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I was hoping to talk to you today.”  
“No. Just no. Leave.”  
“Levi, what’s going on?” Hange asked.  
She was startled by his glare, “You, I told you to tell him to leave.”  
“He said you would be working together?”  
“Well what Erwin’s decides is his own problem.” Levi answered Hange, then turned to Micah, “but I don’t need you coming to my house. Leave.”  
“Levi, that isn’t fair. He was ju-" Micah stands. His movement interrupting Hange's thoughts.  
“I just wanted to see you. I wanted to catch up a bit more. We don’t need to be strangers, Levi. But I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow then." He looks Levi in the eyes one last time. "Thank you for the tea Miss Zoe. I hope we can speak again sometime.”  
“Don’t bother.” Levi hissed back.  
Hange walked Micah out of the house. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect it to be like that.”  
Micah laughed a bit. “I’m sure he was holding back a lot since you were there. I expected a lot worse from him for me showing up unexpected. Don’t worry Miss Zoe. I hope that we can get along. Thank you.”  
Hange watched the man leave before returning inside. She carefully watched as Levi continued to stand in the same spot. His body tense and his breath ragged.  
“Levi?”she called out, concerned, but he doesn't look at her.   
Instead he turns and walks out of the house leaving Hange lost.

* * *

 

It’s dark before he comes back home. Hange sat quietly on the couch curled up with Omelet. He stopped in nearly the same spot he had stood before. Not saying a word. Hange looks him over. He’s clearly still angry, but the exhaustion comes through more now. Hange is about to get up, but then he speaks.  
“I’m sorry.” she is shocked, it’s not like Levi to apologize first… and so straightforwardly. Hange pats the seat next to her on the couch and Levi takes her up on the offer. Slowly he makes his way to the couch and Hange can see that he’s practically swaying with each step.  
“I’m really sorry.” He says again as he sits next to her.  
“Me too.”  
Levi lays back and lets his head rest on Hange’s lap. Hange noticed the sheen of sweat across his skin and dark circles under his eyes. She touches his forehead.  
“Levi, you’re burning up.”  
“I have so much to tell you.” he whispers as his eyes close.  
“Why don’t you take a shower and go to bed. We’ll have time to talk later.”  
For the first time Levi is completely compliant. Hange guides him upstairs, helps him shower, change, and get into bed. As he lays under the covers she can’t help but look him over once more. The bruise on his jaw has fully formed, the dark circles are prominent under his eyes, and his body is still feverish. Hange gently strokes Levi’s hair as he sleeps. He curls his body in her direction, but this time only grabs on to her hand. She continues to stroke his hair and puts a light kiss on his the top of his head.  
“Please.” Levi spoke in his sleep. “Please, don’t leave me." He begins to toss and turn in his sleep. "Hmm. Zoe, don’t leave.”  
Hange squeezed his hand tightly and then gave him another kiss. When Levi appeared to settle she snuck out of bed.  
  
She dials a number she knows from heart and listens as it rings.   
“Nanaba? Can you talk? I’m worried.”  



	18. Let me call her!

Relief was what Nanaba first felt when she spoke to Hange early this morning. Not that she wished harm to Mr.Hange, but after the turbulence from the night before she wasn’t sure she could handle anything else at the moment. In fact, last night she had spent the drive home from the dinner party thinking of excuses to cancel. However, with Mike’s pestering and growing commentary in support of Levi,  _ ‘See, Levi isn't enemy number one. I told you he wasn’t evil. You guys were actually getting along by the playground. He just has an odd way of showing affection. You’ll get used to it. It looks like we’ll end up spending more time with him anyways.’ Blah, blah, blah!  _ Arg. Nanaba shuttered at the memory, but, nonetheless, felt like she couldn’t turn down the offer from Hazel. So she was glad when brunch had been cancelled, but after hours and hours of no information or updates from her best friend Nanaba was left sitting on her couch irritated and impatient. Mike sat across from her, carefully guarding the cell phone he stole from her hours ago while playing his video games.   
  
“Let me call her!”   
“She’ll call you when she can, isn’t that what she said?”   
“But it’s getting so late! Give me my phone back.”   
“She’s probably just worried about her father or you know, maybe Levi’s updating her on what really went down at the common. Either way, when she’s ready, i’m sure you’ll be the first person she calls.    
“I would normally agree 100%, but lately somebody’s been slacking in the sharing department.”   
“She’s always been this way. It has to cross her mind for her to talk about it and research has always been the only thing on her mind. Remember that times she dated that Hank guy?”   
“Mustard fries man!”   
“Yeah. They dated, broke up, got back together, and ended it completely all before we even knew his actually name.”   
“True, but… and i’m reluctantly willing to admit this, but she really seems to like Levi. Are you saying he doesn’t cross her mind enough for her to share about him?”   
“Not at all. I just think we’ve gotten into the habit that Hange’s just going to talk about research. How many times have you seen her and not asked her about her most recent project? We prompt and she answers accordingly. Not to mention that last one she did took 6 months and she hated it.”   
“Definitely, I don’t think there was a moment she was working on it that she didn’t complain.”   
“Exactly. Plus she explained it, when she wasn’t working on her research she was spending time with him or calling him.. And then when we call we just ask her about work and listening to her ramble on or complain.”   
“It kind of seems like you’re making excuses for her.”   
“Huh? I guess I am. Well, I mean we’ve kind of moved on from this part already. Haven’t we?”   
“Yeah… but?”   
“I like things to make sense too. So when we talk like this I just process out loud. These are some of the excuses I’ve given myself. It was probably SO awkward when they started dating and by the time they were starting to get serious she was consumed by the project from hell. After that, with the stress of moving and starting a new project then Petra’s exciting new… I guess I can see and accept how it never came out.” Mike explain, his eyes never leaving his video game.   
“You’re saying nothing different than she did the day I found out and yet why is it easier for me to accept.”   
“Heh.” Mike just grinned.    
“Well like you said, we’re already moved on from this. I… once again reluctantly… accept that they’re dating and that she likes him. I guess he was rather amicable last night and I now know that he designs things… which reminds me.”   
“Uh oh.”   
“You bet your uh oh! You knew! You lied to me.”   
“That’s… true. I lied-ish. I’m sorry.”   
“Why lie though? Did he ask you too?”   
“Ha. No, Levi would never. He doesn’t care.”   
“Then Erwin?”   
“Well, sort of. Not at first though. At first, Nana, you have to understand you make the cutest faces when you're suspicious  and I- ah!” Nanaba began hitting Mike with the closest pillow forcing him to drop his controller in order to provide himself some protection “Ah! Stop! Haha. Stop. Nana!”    
After a few minutes Nanaba finally stopped. “Seriously Mike?”   
“Seriously! It was fun to watch you freak out and overreact. Then there were a few times I was present for a meeting between Erwin and Levi. I think one day I just casually mentioned how curious you were after Levi had left for the day. Then Erwin asked me just to keep it to myself. I laughed at first, but he was serious. So I just did what he asked. It’s not like you asked often, so I never really worried about it.” Mike began thinking about last night. Then looked directly at Nanaba as he spoke. “Nanaba, I honestly do not know why Erwin acted like he did last night, but whatever it is, he’s serious. His presence just changes when he’s serious. Anyways, you heard Levi. He and I will get some sort of information tomorrow. I’ll let you know what I can.”    
“I didn’t know environmental studies was such a competitive field.”   
“Well if you listen to Erwin, we’re not just working towards improving the environment.”   
“No? Then what are you doing?”   
“If you listen to Erwin… then we’re saving the world.”   
Now it was Nanaba’s turn to laugh. And oh, how she laughed! It was loud, it was real, and she couldn’t hold it back. Mike smiled at the sight feeling that it’s been too long since he’s seen it.   
“I’m sorry. Hahaha. I’m sorry. Aha. It’s just… I literally can picture him saying that.”    
“And he does.”   
“Haha. Well, your boss sure is something else. No goal is too big for him.”   
“Yes, well. I'll just focus on improving the environment for now. Though saver of the world does sound nice.”   
Nanaba laughed again saying, “Okay, Mr.World Saver” then tossed another pillow at him.

  
**Ring Ring Ring**   
  
Glancing over, Nanaba wasn’t surprised when she saw Hange’s name across her caller ID. She was just surprised it had taken all day.   
  
“Finally! You can give me some space now Mr.World Saver. I’m going to talk to my best friend! Shoo shoo!” Mike smiled, but began to move like she asked.    
“Hange! About time you called!” Nanaba exclaimed. “Now give me the deets.”   
“Nanaba?” Hange whispered. The tone of Hange’s voice startled Nanaba. The abrupt change was enough to make Mike show a concerned look.   
“Yeah. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”   
“Can you talk? I’m worried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A short update to prove that I didn't actually abandon this or anything. lol. I won't promise updates. Though I do have the next chapter started and I still have many ideas for this story. But, if i'm being honest, I haven't kept up with Attack on Titan at all. I feel like I barely remember the characters, their personalities, and so on... but I felt like writing today. So I'd say from this point forward the story is just going to get even more OOC.


End file.
